Crystal Hogwarts
by Catfriend3000
Summary: AU Timeline-Sailor Moon/Harry Potter. Setsuna, oddly enough, finds herself accepting the post of the History of Magic professor, while Professor Binns is traveling for undecided amount of time. Of course it's Hogwarts so something is bound to happen. This year is the starting of crystallization for Crystal Tokyo. But something or someone always gets in the way.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
~Early Summer, Tokyo, Japan, 1989~

A lone figure was watching the city from her apartment's balcony. A thousand thoughts going through her mind a minute. Her main thoughts were on her dearest friends, whom were all over the world. Because of that, they don't see each other as much anymore. Except for Usagi, Mamoru (who are sharing an apartment together), Hotaru, Michiru, and herself(Haruka is on tour) who all still live in Tokyo.

'_Six years…_'she mused with a smile. It's been six years since everyone was all together. Six years since the Senshi powers were lost in the battle with Chaos. She didn't know when they were to get their powers back, but she knew that in order for Crystal Tokyo to happen they had to have their power. Since the last battle everyone had reached their dreams and found love. Except her. Of course, she does have plenty suitors, but it's hard to get over your first love. Even if that person hasn't been alive for some thousand years.

Her next thought was something more recent. A job offer, for a job that she didn't really think she would ever accept. Yet, here she was almost saying yes. She has nothing against children of any age; she has a job of a school nurse. But a MAGIC TEACHER! That was completely different. She knew about witches and wizards, and she knew how to do magic, without Senshi power. Luckily this teaching position didn't require preforming magic in front of a class.  
'_England, a little too far if something was to start happening here. Minako lived for a while, mostly fighting crime, nothing that would really require Sailor Pluto. Thank goodness. Everything is going perfectly._ _For now...'_

Since she was the Guardian of Time, she saw everyone's past, present, and future. Except her own. So she has no idea what she is supposed to be doing now. This job would be something to do besides to worry about if there were intruder breaking into the Space-Time Gate. Since she couldn't transform, she wasn't able to get to the Gate. She was free to do what she wanted, the only reason she was hesitate was that if something were to suddenly to start up again, there would only be about four of them to fight it off.

'_There's no time to live like the present, ne?_' Setsuna Meioh finally thought.


	2. One: Getting Along

**A/N: I'm back after good months or so? I'm a freakin' perfectionist so I kept adding and changing things which why it took so long. And sorry if the first few chapters aren't 100% perfect. Like I say that Setsuna has black hair in this chapter but in the next I might say she has green. Also sorry about grammatical errors. **

* * *

Chapter One  
~Late Summer, Hogsmeade Train Station, 1989~  
Setsuna sighed. With the blessing of her Princess, along with Hotaru's, she had accepted the job. Noting, of course, that Haruka had to call (her knowing courtesy of Hotaru's weekly calls) from Australia and tell her that this will do her good. 'See the world in person for a change,' she had said, 'and not from behind that stupid gate of yours!'

Setsuna smiled at the memory. Haruka will be Haruka. And she wasn't going to be one who changed that; that job belongs to Michiru.

She was now sitting down on a bench outside of the train station. She was wearing white long pants with a white belt. She had a soft orange tank-top with a black short sleeve shirt under. All of her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. She had magicked her hair black so that people in England wouldn't look at her too weirdly. The hair colors in England doesn't have as big as a variety like Japan.

Without looking at her watch, she could tell that whoever this professor was she is supposed to meet was late. Just because she can't control time any more doesn't mean she no longer has her ability to tell time at any point of the day.

"Miss Setsuna Meioh?" a voice called. Setsuna was glad that she had decided to learn English and a few other languages over the years. "Miss Meioh?" Setsuna turned to a much shorter but older gentleman. He was a white haired with a hint of brown and was wearing dark green robes.

"Yes? I'm Setsuna Meioh," she introduced herself to the professor.

"Ah! Sorry for being late, I am Filius Flitwick. A meeting with the Headmaster went a little over time," Filius apologized.

"It's alright," Setsuna smiled at the man.

"I hope you don't mind if you side-apparate with me to get closer to the town. From there we can take a carriage to the school," Filius offered her his arm.

She didn't know too much about apparation, but she knew it can be dangerous. Setsuna hesitantly reached for Filius' arm with her eyes closed.

For the next few seconds, Setsuna felt like she was in the eye of a tornado, her body spinning in every direction. Once they were done apparating, she stood still for a minute feeling dizzy.

"First time apparating?" Filius asked, with a slight chuckled in his voice.

"Is it that obvious?" Setsuna gave a small smile.

Filius just smiled in reply, "The carriage is just around the block."

Setsuna had never been to an all wizard town. The shop and stores' names were unusual to say the least. _The Three Broomsticks? Wiseacre's Wizarding Equpment? Zonoko's Joke Shop?_ Setsuna had never seen stores like this, and that is saying a lot for the Time Guardian. The ground had small flowers scatted about on the ground. People were walking at different paces. Loud sounds were coming from the joke shop. Filius was glancing at "Dominic Maestro's", which appeared to be a music store. What caught Setsuna's attention the most was "Tomes and Scrolls"; it seemed to be a bookstore. And very busy one at that.

"Here's the carriage," Filius pointed at a black carriage with headlamps on the front. Setsuna was looking skeptical; not at the carriage but what appeared to be in front of it.

"Um, is that a Thestral?" Setsuna inquired.

"Yup!" Filius said. "Only those who have seen death can see them. I and a few other professors can see them as well."

"Is it really a good idea to use them? Can't they be dangerous?"

"Yes, but our gatekeeper, Hagrid, has them tamed. We have yet to have an attack on a student. Most of them believe that the carriage is pulling itself."

"I see. The magical life seems to be very different from non-magical."

"Indeed. Shall we go?"

Setsuna nodded. The two climbed into the carriage. The whole ride was silent. Filius was fighting to stay awake. Prepping for the upcoming school has been overwhelming for all the staff members. Even without a threat of the latest Dark Lord, who has been dead for a few years now. A dear friend, colleague, and fellow Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, has been fretting over two incoming students this year. Fred and George Weasley. According to their three older brothers, all currently students, the two are known for causing trouble. Given that their parents and brothers had all been in McGonagall's house; it's practically a fact that they'll be in Gryffindor. Filius has been helping with her work, which has almost double his. Not a big problem since it was helping a friend.

While Filius was trying not to fall asleep, Setsuna was trying to figure out what to teach. She's limited in Wizard history, which isn't enough to teach 14 or so different classes. The last professor for this post had taught mostly about goblin rebellions, giant wars, and the origins of wizarding secrecy.

_The Silver Millennium's history might allow. Some of today's magic is from the time period I believe._

The carriage finally arrived at a rusting gate. Behind it loomed a magnificent castle, and three towers stood taller than the rest of the castle. The gates slowly creaked opened. A man, with a long silver beard and a hint of auburn color hair, and a woman, whose black hair was in a tight bun, appeared.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Miss Meioh," the man smiled cheerfully. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the current Headmaster. This is my deputy, Minerva McGonagall who teaches Transfiguration and is a Head of House," the woman, now named Minerva, nodded, "Filius, here, teaches charms and is also a Head of House."

"Thank you for having me here. It's quite an honor. I just hope I'll be able to live up to your expectations as a professor," Setsuna politely bowed to the professors.

"Come, you must be tired from you journey here. The students don't arrive for a few weeks, so hopefully you will get to know the other staff members in the meantime."

The four walked up the hill to the massive school building, while Setsuna asked how the school is ran. The students were grouped into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Minerva is the Head of Gryffindor and Filius is the Head of Ravenclaw. The other Heads are Pomona Sprout, who teaches Herbology and is the Head of Hufflepuff. And Severus Snape, who teaches Potions, is the Head of Slytherin. A warning from Minerva and Filius about Severus: he can be cold, a bit bitter, and very sarcastic.

At the top of the hill, in order to get into the castle you have to enter through glorious double doors. Setsuna was amazed by the details in the patterns. There were also four different simple drawings of a lion, snake, badger, and eagle inside a crest.

"Minerva, Filius, would you two mind going to the staff room to prepare for the upcoming staff meeting tonight? I'll show one of our new professors to her rooms," Dumbledore offered.

Minerva and Filius just nodded and walked down a corridor on the right. Setsuna waited until Dumbledore waved for her to follow him up the main stairway. Setsuna tried to remember the path from the front door to her new quarters. However, there were too many different stairways and turns they had to walk for her to recall later. They had finally reached a painting of a three headed dog.

"In order to get into your quarters, you'll need a special password. The current one is 'Zodiac Wheel'. You can change it any time you want," Dumbledore demonstrated saying the password. "There is also another door, around the corner that leads to your office for students to enter. Another door is in your room that leads to your office for you privately."

The painting swung opened to show a sitting room with a dark color scheme. Two walls had bookshelves going to the ceiling; the others had windows or doors. A dark wood coffee table was in the middle of a burgundy love seat couch and two chairs. By the window there, a side table stood. A comfortable black chair was right next to it.

"There is a staff meeting at 7 o'clock tonight in the staffroom. You have time to settle before, of course. When you are really to leave, you can summon our house elves, Millie, to lead you. I hope everything is to your satisfactory," Dumbledore explained.

Setsuna couldn't believe the quality of the room, a few pieces of furniture looked like antiques. There was a painting that depicted ocean scenery. Michiru would love this. Setsuna smiled at the thought of her family. She said good-bye to Dumbledore; then went to explore the one of the door next to the table. The door led to the bedroom. There was an oil-lamp on the nightstand, which wasn't lit given the windows were letting light come through. The bed spread was a garnet color and pillow was white. Setsuna was starting to get suspicious about all this. _'Does he know?_ All these colors were her senshi colors.

Walking back door into the sitting, Setsuna walked through the other door, the one that lead to her new office. Her office had roughly the same color hue as her other two rooms. The desk was a dark wood and a chair behind had burgundy cushions. On top of her desk was a folder, quickly skimming the folder, it seemed to be pre-year preparation.

Walking back into the sitting room, Setsuna decided to examine some of the books on the shelves. The first one she looked at was Time, Causality, and the Quantum Theory by S. Mehlberg and Carolyn R. Fawcett. It seems that Dumbledore had done looking into her background and gotten books to suit her taste. Sitting down to read the first few pages for a few minutes easily turned into reading for about two hours. The only reason she stop was because the time was 6:45. She only has fifteen minutes to get to the meeting!

Before she called the house elf, Setsuna looked for her new wand. The wand was a stiff 10" Elder, with a core of Dragon Heartstring.

"Millie?" Setsuna called. The next second, a faint pop sounded behind her.

"How may Millie serve her mistress?" Millie bowed very low.

"Please, no 'mistress' just call me 'Setsuna' or 'Miss Meioh' is you must," Setsuna smiled at the small creature.

"If that is what my mist-" Setsuna gave Millie a look, "If that is your wish, Miss Meioh," Millie tried again.

Setsuna nodded at the second sentence, "Would you mind leading me to the staff room, Millie?"

"Of course! Millie lives to serve the great people in Hogwarts School."

The two walked out the door, waiting to make sure the portrait closed properly. As they were walking, Setsuna was thinking about her new life here, _I __hope this works._

When Setsuna arrived in the staff room, there were already some people sitting contentedly in chairs around the room. She saw two familiar faces, Filius and Minerva; Dumbledore wasn't in the room. Minerva was sitting at a large round table in the middle of the room reading. Filius was drinking tea with an older gentleman, or appeared to be older. Two women were sitting by the windows talking and giggling. One of the women was fit, appeared somewhat tomboy and had spiky greying hair; the other was a plump older woman also with grey hair. Another woman, with vulture like features, was reading an old worn book in a corner away from everyone.

"Ah, Miss Meioh," Filius looked up from his conversation, "it's good to see you!"

"So, are you the next victim for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post?" the woman with spiky hair smirked.

"ROLANDA!" Minerva and the plump woman cried. "I apologize for her behavior, Miss Meioh," Minerva added.

"I'm kidding Minerva," Rolanda laughed. "But really, are you the new Defense professor?"

"It's fine Minerva-san. And I'm the new History of Magic professor," Setsuna smiled at the woman whose personality reminded her of Haruka.

"But you're so young!" the plump woman commented.

"Really, Pomona, have you no tact?" Minerva scolded her life-long friend.

"I guess you could consider a 28 young for a professor," Setsuna smiled at the two women by the windows.

"Well, at least we know that you have a chance of being around for a few years," the man who was formally talking with Filius remarked.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna was confused.

"Silvanus is referring to a rumor that the position is cursed. These last few years it seems that we can't keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts for more than a school year. As surreal as it is, I'm starting to believe it," Minerva explained.

"I never knew that the great Minerva McGonagall believed in such a rumor," a voice behind Setsuna made her jump.

"Well it does appear we can't keep a Defense professor, Severus. Even you can't deny it," huffed Minerva.

Severus, who was now next to Setsuna, smirked at the Gryffindor head. Severus had black hair that went to his shoulder, cold looking black eyes, and pale skin. _He also looks young to be a professor. _Setsuna mussed. Severus walked to the bookcase near Minerva, and picked, what looked like, a random book. He then sauntered over to the same table Minerva was sitting at to read.

"Come Miss Meioh, you don't have to stand in the doorway," Filius waved.

"Er, hai," Setsuna slightly blushed and went to sit with Filius.

While walking, she heard Pomona say, "How can he be this cheerful all the time?"

"A Cheering Charm, no doubt. He is the charms professor," Rolanda whispered, or attempted to.

"You apparently know Minerva and Filius. But I don't believe you've formally met everyone else. I'm Silvanus Kettleburn, I teach Care of Magical Creatures. The two women by the windows are Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch, who teaches Herbology and Flying respectably. The lady in corner reading is our librarian, Irma Pince. And the young man who just walked in is our _wonderful_ potion professor, Severus Snape," the man now known as Silvanus introduced everyone.

"Speaking of introductions, have met the new Defense professor, Minerva? If it isn't young Miss Meioh, then who?" Rolanda asked before Setsuna could respond to Silvanus.

"Unfortunately for you Rolanda, you'll have to wait a few more days to find out. And I won't say anything about that person until then. You'll just have to be patient," Dumbledore walked through the door, with a sadist smirk.

"Minerva was right when she say that you have an evil alter ego under that fatherly persona," Rolanda evilly muttered.

"My own deputy turned against me. What has the world come to?" Dumbledore said dramatically. Minerva just rolled her eyes.

"What about the world, Dumbledore?" a woman, with wavy brown hair in professional clothing, spoke.

"Never mind that. It appears that not everyone is here yet. Does anyone might know where our missing staff members are?"

"Charity, Bathsheda, and Septima are coming tomorrow, Filch is somewhere in the castle, Hagrid and Aurora should be coming, and Sybill rarely comes down from her towers, so it's likely she'll be absent," Minerva counted off.

Right as Minerva finished his sentence, two more figures walked in

"Ah, Hagrid, Aurora you finally made it. I'd like to introduce you to Miss Setsuna Meioh, the new History of Magic professor," Dumbledore gestured at Setsuna.

"Sorry, sir, I was trying to get away from Filch's bloody cat. No offense, professor," a half giant man looked towards Minerva.

"I lost track of the time on the Astronomy Tower, Headmaster. I was testing some of the telescopes," a woman with a dark complexion similar to Setsuna's.

"Before we start the meeting, Miss Meioh, you have yet to formally meet the last three people who just walked in," Dumbledore announced, "The woman with wavy brown hair is our Matron and school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey. The man is the school gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. And the lady with Hagrid is Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy professor."

Setsuna was confused of why Hagrid looked to Minerva after insulting cats.

"Can we please get this meeting started, Headmaster. I would like to get back to my laboratory," Severus snapped.

"Of course, of course. I now declare this meeting in session," Albus smiled at everyone. Every other professor, who wasn't already at the table, reluctantly moved from their spot to a chair at the circle table.

"Given that some staff members aren't here, we can't do much. But we can get started on this year's budget. Nothing will be official yet," Minerva pulled out a scroll and read from it.

Setsuna saw Aurora Sinistra counting down from three to one on her fingers. _What's this all about?_

"I propose we use the money to buy new brooms!" Rolanda practically yelled.

"Right on schedule, Rolanda," Minerva smirked.

"Well, we do need new brooms. Or else these ratty old ones will seriously hurt a student because they can't be controlled."

"A valid point, Rolanda. Does anyone object to the proposal?" Dumbledore looked around. "New brooms are a possibility this year. Any more ideas?"

Poppy was the next one to speak up, "If anything should happen like last year where half the school got sick, I'll need either healing potions or the ingredients to make healing potions."

"Honestly Poppy what are the chances of that happening again?" Silvanus speculated. "You'll have enough materials for the next five years."

"Well don't complain to me when you get sick later," Poppy hissed back.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Now moving on, if no one else has any more ideas, we could use the money for an extra celebration for the students," Dumbledore said with a smile, as if he's been waiting to do his ideas. "Moving on, schedules are next on the agenda. Has everyone gotten a rough draft of the schedules for this year?"

All the professors nodded their heads. Setsuna had remembered seeing them in the folder on the desk in her office.

"Good. I think that's all we can do for now until the rest of the staff gets back. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone immediately started to walk back to their seats from earlier or sat down in an available one.

Setsuna walked over to the bookcase by Minerva's seat to browse. The book Hogwarts: A History stuck out to Setsuna the most. Deciding to read this to get an idea of the school and wizard history, Setsuna walked over the meeting table to sit down.

Though Setsuna was a Physic major, she does still love history of any type. The school was founded by the four most powerful witches and wizard of their time, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Each was the original head of their namesake house. The four worked harmoniously together for a while, but a rivalry formed between Godric and Salazar. Salazar wanted the school to be more elite when it came to choosing incoming students. Godric didn't like the idea and thought that magical blood was magical blood, there was no need for blood status.

Setsuna was about start reading about the Ravenclaw house when Rolanda sat next to her and start conversation. "Assuming from your name, I will guess that you're not from an English family?"

"That is correct, both my parents, that I know of, were both Japanese," Setsuna explained.

"I've never been to Japan before. Are there any magical schools there?" Pomona jumped in.

"None that I know of. I was taught magic by an old dear friend," Setsuna half lied. "But I would say magic in Japan is more low key. I don't believe we have any all magic towns. But there are a lot of vampires though."

Pomona shuttered at the thought of vampires. They creep her out. Luckily for her, there aren't many in England.

"Not a big fan of vampires meself," Hagrid inputted.

"I sometimes believe there is an actually vampire here," Rolanda joked.

"And who would that be?" Pomona inquired.

Rolanda smirked as if she was expecting someone to ask this. "Severus of course. He may not act like one, but he does dress like one."

Ten pairs of eyes turned attention to the potions master.

"Are you implying there is something wrong with the way I dress, Hooch?" Severus said in an annoyed tone.

"Well you could wear more cheerful colors, my boy," Filius interjected.

"Black is my favorite color and I prefer darker colors, is that a problem?"

"Green is Minerva's favorite color, but she doesn't wear it every day," Pomona retorted.

"Please keep me out of this," Minerva spoke without looking up from her book.

"Killjoy," Rolanda muttered.

Setsuna had to agree with Severus, she also preferred darker colors. Garnet and burgundy were her favorite colors.

Setsuna smiled as she heard the rest of the conversation continue. It seemed like everyone got along with everyone. To some extent.

* * *

**A/N: Random Chapter Quote: "What Omi did to that sentence, we're going to do to you!"- Raimundo, Xiaolin Showdown**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Catfriend3000**


	3. Two: Sorting

**A/N: I'm back! It's Spring Break for me so I have time to write. Thus this new chapter happens. Thank you's to Jully Reed, Charmed Auranae, Wilona Riva, Amayada, AmineGurl436, PandaPuppet, kurotenshi for following this story. Also thanks to Amayada, Heroine of the Valley, Wilona Riva, and PandaPuppet for reviewing. And thanks to DalekDavros for favorating(?) this story already, I hope I don't disappoint.  
**

**Oh and the sorting hat's song is a mix of songs that we've heard thorough the cannon series of Harry Potter. Also in 1989, September 1 was on a Friday, so I'm amusing that class wouldn't start on a Saturday, so the first day of class is the 4, the next Monday.**

* * *

Chapter Two  
~September 1, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Start of the Year Feast, 1989~

"Welcome to Hogwarts to new students. And welcome back to returning students," said the Headmaster, who was standing behind the head table at the front of the Great Hall. "First thing, I would like to introduce you all to our newest staff members, Alistair Hayes who is our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. And Miss Setsuna Meioh. She'll be filling in for Professor Binns while he is away traveling."

When they were introduced, two tall people stood up, one was a handsome black haired man with grey eyes; his hair color was blacker and darker than imagined possible on a human. You could see mini hearts in the eyes of most of the girl population. The other was the dark green-now black- haired senshi. For most boys, it was love at first sight.

They all snapped back to normal when the Headmaster continued to talk, "Second of all, as usual the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all, students and staffs members. Now, let's start with the sorting!"

An old ratty looking hat was in front of the staff table on top of a wooden three legged stool. Next to the stool was Minerva.

The hat opened his mouth and started to sing the sorting song.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."_

_While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?_

_T'was Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

A polite clap filled the Hall.

Minerva unrolled the scroll of first year students' name, "When you hear your name, you shall come forth and I will place the sorting hat on you. And you shall be sorted. Almer, Ember."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat yelled.

Ember was welcomed by the Gryffindors with a loud cheer.

"Arbon, Hunter."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Pomona and the rest of the Hufflepuff applauded.

"Azo, Linwood."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Once again Hufflepuff cheered.

"Brightmore, Edsel."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table to the far right, from the teachers' view, politely clapped.

"Brunwin, Brooke."

"RAVENCLAW!"

One of the middle tables of students was applauding. Setsuna watched with intense interest. All the different types of students; some were tall, some had dark hair, and most looked scared to death.

When there were only about 15 students left, Setsuna had realized that a number of students were sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. _I guess every house has their year of students._

Two boys stood out of the crowd of brown, blonde and black haired students. Two identical red head boys stood next to each other with a slight smirk on their faces.

"Weasley, Fred."

One of the red head boys went up to the stool. Within seconds of the hat being placed on Fred's head, a shout filled the hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Three older boys from the left most table stood up and cheered louder than everyone in the room

"Weasley, George."

The other red head boy walked, well more like sauntered in Setsuna opinion.

Like his twin, and brothers before him, the same shout came out of the sorting hat, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again, the red heads at the Gryffindor table were the loudest. The last few students were sorted, mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Now that we're all sorted," Dumbledore stood up again. Minerva went to put the sorting hat and stool behind the staff table, and then took her seat next to Dumbledore. "I have a few words for you, Tweet! Nitwit! Blubber!"

With a wave of the hand, amazing amounts of food appeared in front of everyone. Beef casserole, lamb, pork chops, stew, black pudding, mashed potatoes, and carrots were the main part of the dinner. Custard tart and chocolate éclairs were already out for dessert. Setsuna had yet to see this much food in one place. The few weeks Setsuna been in Hogwarts, the staff had eaten in the staffroom, with _much_ less food. _Usagi-san would love this. She'd probably be working on her third plate by now._ Setsuna mused with amusement at her princess.

Taking a few pieces of lamb chop and a little mash potato onto her plate, she started to talk to Poppy. The two had formed a small friendship since Setsuna's arrival. Given that both women have a thing for medicine, it didn't take long for them to start conversations. Of course they talked about other things too.

"This thought just occurred to me, but is Dumbledore-kyoju a little mad?" Setsuna whispered to Poppy.

Poppy looked at her weirdly, "Kyoju?"

"Ah, it's one of the Japanese honorific you can use to address a professor. Kyoju means professor in Japanese."

"Are those the honorific you been using with all our names? 'Poppy-san, Minerva-san, Filius-san'?"

"-san is, I guess, is like you Mister, Missus, and Miss. It's a very respectful term to use and very common too."

"That makes more sense, for a while now a few of us have been wondering why you call us what you do," Poppy nodded her head in understanding.

"I hope you don't mind," Setsuna softly bowed her head.

"No no, I'm fine with it. I guess I'm not very worldly," Poppy softly laughed. "But once the others know what it means, I think they'll prefer just their name, no honorific at all."

The two women smiled at each other. The rest of the feast went without anything too big happening.

"I hope you all have had a most filling dinner. But now it is time to go to your own dreamland. Each first year shall follow their house's prefects to their houses' common room," Dumbledore dismissed everyone.

300 or so students excitingly stood up. The first years were anxious to see their new living space. The older students couldn't wait to sleep.

Poppy and Setsuna were walking out the back door, that lead to a room full of portraits; the teachers' shortcut around the school. No students knew about it, not even the Marauders, a group of boys a few years ago, according to Dumbledore. Pomona, Poppy, Minerva, Rolanda, and Setsuna had all agreed to have a cup of tea in the staffroom before turning in for the night.

"I hope your first class will be a success, I would hate it if you didn't like your job," Poppy said kindly as they were walking into the staffroom. The other three were already there talking.

"Well that depends on who you have first," Rolanda interjected.

"I believe it's second years Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Setsuna recalled.

"Not too bad, it's better than the Slytherin and Gryffindor third years I have first," Pomona sighed.

"How much do the Gryffindors and Slytherins dislike each other?" Setsuna asked.

"We're each other's biggest rival, and typically we don't get along the best. Of course there are a few exceptions, Gryffindor and Slytherin being friends, siblings, or even lovers after Hogwarts," Minerva explained.

Getting thirsty, Poppy called a house elf, "May."

With a pop a skittish house elf bowed, "How may, May, help the professors?"

"We would like some tea if it isn't too much trouble," Poppy politely said.

"What kind would the professors like?"

"Black tea would be preferred," Pomona said.

Right before the elf was to pop out, Setsuna spoke up, "If it's not too much trouble, I would like green tea."

"Of course, professor. May will be right back with the professor's tea."

With a pop, May was gone.

"Do you not like black tea, Setsuna?" Minerva gently inquired.

"I've grown up with green tea all my life and it's my favorite. But jasmine is probably my next preferred."

"Green tea also helps protect you against illnesses," Poppy added.

"Poppy, do you ever stop thinking of health?" Rolanda jokingly asked.

"Well, it is my job to do so," Poppy retorted.

_POP!_

May was back with five cups of tea, four black and one green. "Here you go, professors."

"Thank you, May," the five women said synchronizing.

"No 'thank you's are necessary professors. May is happy to serve the professors of Hogwarts."

With a bow, May popped out of the room.

"So, Setsuna, what's your life like back in Japan?" Rolanda questioned after taking a sip of tea.

"Um…well, I live with two of my friends, who are a couple, and our adoptive daughter," Setsuna wasn't used to giving out information like this, but she knew that these women were trustworthy.

"You have a daughter!?" four female voices yelped.

"Well, her mother died when she was eight and her father died a few years ago. She has no living relatives, and I am a close friend of the family, so I took her in. My friends and I were already sharing house prior to taking her in."

"Amazing." Pomona was in disbelief. Setsuna, however, felt a little guilty; though this was as close as she could get to the truth.

"Is this your first job?" Poppy asked.

"No, my first job was at Hotaru's, my adoptive daughter, school as the nurse."

"Well, that explains why you and Poppy get along so well," Rolanda teased.

"What about life in the wizard world? What kind of jobs can you go for after school?" Setsuna asked just stop being the topic of the conversation.

For the next half-hour or so, the five women chatted about this and that.

Alistair Hayes had only arrived yesterday; they hadn't really had time to get to know him. But that still didn't prevent them from talking, or gossiping in Rolanda's case, about him.

"I think he's the best looking teacher we've had as a Defense teacher in a while," Rolanda smirked.

"Do you ever look beyond looks Rolanda?" Poppy teased.

"Yes, but right now all we know about him is that he's good looking."

"Sorry to burst you bubble, as the muggles say, but when Hayes came into the room the other night, it seemed to me that he couldn't take his eyes off of Miss Meioh here," Pomona smiled like the Cheshire cat. Setsuna had no any idea what they were talking about, and it showed on her face.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Poppy looked at her new friend in disbelief.

"No, not at all," Setsuna was now blushing

"Maybe this year won't be too bad. We get to watch true love blossom," Pomona swoon. Being a major romantic, she loved the idea of the two new professors falling in love.

"I'm not really interested in having a relationship," said Setsuna honestly. "My life is a little more complicated than most. If I were to find someone, I would like it to be someone I can relate to in almost every way."

"Yes but also as the muggles say, 'Opposites attract.'" Pomona smiled

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to sleep. It is late after all," Poppy stood up from her seat.

"I think I'll go to," Setsuna got up with Poppy.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Rolanda said.

The two waved back at the others, then walked out the door. When Poppy and Setsuna reached the third floor, Poppy had to say good-night to Setsuna, whose room was on fifth floor. While on the fourth floor, Setsuna failed to see a black figure rushing down the stairs.

_THUMP! _

Setsuna looked up to see who she ran into. To her surprise, it was the potion professor, Severus Snape, that was currently lying on the floor.

"Sumimasen, Severus-san!" Setsuna quickly stood and bowed to Severus.

"Watch where you go, woman!" Severus, now standing up, snapped.

"My deepest apologizes, Severus-san," Setsuna tried to apologize again.

"What is with these 'sans'?" Severus barked.

"It's just my way of addressing people here. It's nothing rude."

"Whatever. Now please get out of my way. I'm not in a very pleasant mood."

Setsuna stepped aside quickly, allowing Severus to go by. Perhaps even in a more rush than before. Setsuna continued to walk her own way to her rooms.

However, after she had said her passwords and was about walk into her sitting room, she felt a tingling sensation in her left hand.

'_How odd…'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but the next few chapters should be longer and take place over more time. And I hope the Japanese that is used in this chapter is either translated or its meaning is obvious.**

**Until next time,  
Catfriend3000**


	4. Three: The First Week

**A/N: First off, thank you to Wilona Riva, Sailor GaOn Donut, RainonSaturn, and James Birdsong for reviewing. Thank you to nightworldangel, MichiruKaio, SilentVoice101, Ageofempierswar, jjlee3449, and Serenova for putting this story on their favorite list, I hope I don't disappoint. ****Thank you to SUZITROUBLE, nightworldangel, GlitterVan, Sailor GaOn Donut, Saturn's Heart, demonianism, MichiruKaio, witchy girl 88, SilentVoice101, Ageofempierswar, AkiTakigames, Valeria Wahnsinn, and Serenova for following this story. **

**A note for followers and everyone, my goal is to update my story at least once a month every month. So expect monthly updates. Sorry if you want it faster!  
**

* * *

Chapter Three  
~Week of September 4, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 2nd Year Slytherin and Ravenclaw History of Magic class, 1989~

Setsuna was in her classroom on the fourth floor doing last minute preparation for her very first class. She had talked to Dumbledore about her idea for her class curriculum this year. Though he was a little reluctant to let her teach about the Silver Millennium, he eventually let her. He figured that the students needed more interesting lectures in History. And even if the Silver Millennium might be just a legend, it does give the students a show on a different kind of magic.

Setsuna figured that she'll teach every year the same material. She'll go into more complex ideas for the older students and more basics for the younger. She only had to teach the first through fifth years.

Finalizing the notes for the second years, Setsuna was ready right as the first bell ran and students walked in.

"Good morning class. Welcome to your first day of History of Magic for the year. My name is Setsuna Meioh. You can call me Professor Meioh or Miss Meioh, whichever you prefer. Now, before we start, I will to take attendance."

Attendance took about 5 minutes. Setsuna now had an idea of who was who. She put the list down and started the rest of class, "I have been told that you were learning about the goblins rebellions last year. Is that correct?" Setsuna paused. A few heads nodded, all Ravenclaw. The Slytherins seem to wish they were anywhere else. Taking a deep breath, Setsuna started again, "I have asked Professor Dumbledore for a change. With the approval of the headmaster, I'm allowed to teach you all about the Silver Millennium instead."

The last few words caught the attention of everyone, Slytherins included. It seemed to them they might actually learn something interesting in this class.

"Now, can anyone tell anything about the Silver Millennium?"

One Ravenclaw raised her hand, Mary White, "Yes, Miss White?"

"The Silver Millennium had included life on Earth, and the other planets in the solar system. All the way to Pluto, I think."

"Perfect place to start us, Miss White. I want you all to take notes of the following, as they might appear on a quiz someday," Setsuna smiled. "Yes, the Silver Millennium not only involved Earth having life, but all nine planets in our solar system."

At this Setsuna got a few puzzled looks. Setsuna was now forced to go into a little more details than planned, "Every planet had a princess, who protects their namesake planet. And each one lived in a castle special to their planet. The princess of Mercury lived in the Mariner Castle. Princess Venus lived in Magellan Castle. Princess Mars lived in the Phobos and Diomos Castle. The Io Castle belonged to the princess of Jupiter. The Titan Castle was the palace for Princess Saturn. The Miranda, Triton, and Charon Castle all belonged to the Princess of Uranus, Neptune and Pluto respectively. All the planets were in an alliance with one another, forming the solar system.

"The Earth and its moon were a bit different. The Earth's moon had belonged to alliance with the other planets, and was the leader. Earth, however was not involve directly in the alliance, for their magic was different from the magic the alliance was based off of. They were the only ones in the Silver Millennium who couldn't live for thousands of years. The average life span for everyone during that time, minus the people on earth, was about two thousand years. Give or take. The people of the Earth were jealous of the alliance people. They wondered why they had such long life span, even though some of them were from Earth. As it turns out, Earth's core refused to accept the magic the alliance used. So if generations were to spend years on Earth, they and their offspring would eventually absorb the same resisted for magic from the Earth. The same goes for if a family from Earth would spend generation on, let's say Jupiter, they would then be able to live for a few more hundred years.

"The royals on the Moon did not know this, until later, so they couldn't do anything about this then. Since people of other planets never would stay long on Earth, it wasn't enough time for them to absorb the resistant for magic. Seeing that the Earth people have limited amount of magic, the moon people helped earth people to live more comfortably. By advancing the earth's technology to protecting them from outside danger."

_BRING!_

"Homework is to write a 7 inch page summarizing something about the Silver Millennium due Wednesday. That is all."

Within a minute or two, the classroom was devoid of students. Setsuna had let out a sigh. That went better than she expected. She had hoped it wasn't too boring. There was only some many ways to teach history. It was even harder to teach in a way that everyone finds exciting. But Setsuna guessed that history is just a subject that will always be boring in a child's eyes.

Savoring the last of the few minutes passing period, Setsuna got up and straightened the classroom again.

_Fourth Years: Hufflepuff and Gryffindor_

Contrary of what Rolanda and the others said, the Slytherins weren't too bad. Yet.

* * *

After a week of classes, her last class of the week, third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, was finished. Setsuna was preparing to leave her classroom for dinner in the Great Hall with the rest of the school.

Dinner was uneventful, per usual.

Well, it was until a loud rumbling noise sounded from outside, causing the whole castle to shake. The floating candles dropped a few meters, and the students were frantic. Most of the students were yelling and getting out of their seats until Dumbledore yelled, "SILENCE!" even louder. "The prefects will lead their house back to the common room with the help of the Head Boy and Girl, while the staff and I search the castle for the disruption."

While the prefect started to lead the student body out of the Great Hall, the teachers were in the room behind the Great Hall filled with the portrait short cuts and going through them. Every staff member left for a different floor, about two members per floor. Setsuna, Severus and the Headmaster were the only ones left.

"I'm going to help Pomona with checking the greenhouses. Can you two go around the Great Lake to see if anything out of the sorts?" Without even waiting for the two professors to respond, the Headmaster was already through a portrait.

Severus and Setsuna didn't say anything. The pair just walked together towards the portrait with three pigs. Immediately they were in a hallway leading to the courtyards. Running through the courtyards and to the Great Lake, Setsuna was surprised that Severus was able to keep up with her. Being a Senshi, it does its advantages from time to time.

Apparently they had hit the jackpot. Halfway to the Great Lake was an animal that seemed to be a cross between a tiger and crow. The body, face, and pattern were tiger-like, yet it had the beak and wings of a crow.

Severus tried to shoot a few stunning spells at the creature. But all that did was attract the creature's attention from whatever it as doing to them. Setsuna was a little nervous. She knew she could stop this thing as Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Revolution. Setsuna Meioh, half-blood witch, going to be a little harder.

With all her strength, Setsuna tried to summon some of her senshi magic so she could try to transform. But nothing happened.

From the corner of Severus and Setsuna's eyes, they could a purple sphere floating towards them. As the light got closer, Severus and the monster had to cover their eyes in order not to become blinded. Setsuna, however, kept watching as the sphere as it got closer. Finally, when it was right in front of Setsuna, the sphere exploded; Setsuna with a warm, soft, purple glow. A little bubble floated around inside the glow. It ended up popping in front of Setsuna.

"Hello Princess Pluto! It's nice to see you again!" Setsuna had recognized the voice as Guardian Pluto. Setsuna remember her from when Sailor Moon became Eternal Sailor Moon for the first time.

"Guardian Pluto, might I ask what you are doing here? You're supposed to be at the castle."

"I had to come. Today is the day your powers start to return, to all of you."

"So the others are getting their powers back too."

"Not today, but when the future needs their powers, their power will be returned. Right now you're powers are in needed and I'm here to help advance your crystal," with a wave of Guardian Pluto's hand, Setsuna's old heart crystal appeared.

A little shine covered the heart crystal. When Setsuna could see the crystal again, it wasn't a heart anymore; it was star shaped.

"Use this to turn into Eternal Sailor Pluto," Guardian Pluto said with a smile. "Say, 'Pluto Crystal Power, Make-Up!'"

_Pluto Crystal Power, Make-up!_

To Severus, this moment is when all the glowing died down and he could once again see what was happening. He saw the creature, which was as odd-looking as before, and figure of a woman. At first he thought it was Setsuna, but on a closer look, he realized that this woman looked completely different from Setsuna.

Instead of the traditional wizard wear, this woman had white boots that almost went to her knees. There was a little black line at the top of the boots. She had a black skirt with a grey sheer underskirt. A bow was at the back of her waist that went the ground. Her white gloves went past with her elbows. On her chest there was a garnet colored bow with a black star crystal. Her sleeves were a transparent grey. The collar of the suit resembled to a sailor's collar. The woman also had a black choker with a golden star in the middle. On her forehead, there was a thin golden tiara. In her hands a giant looking key staff. At the top was a garnet orb. _It's impossible to have green hair! Isn't it? _Severus gaped.

"Who dares to interfere with the mission of the Black Moon family?" the creature yelled to Severus and the other woman.

"Protected by the planet of Time, Pluto, the soldier of revolution, I am Sailor Pluto!"

_Sailor what? _was all Severus could think at the moment.

"Ah, so you must be one of those annoying Sailor Senshi my masters warn me about," the creature growled.

"And your masters would be?" the woman, now known as Sailor Pluto, called back.

"Why bother with the names, the two of you will be dead before you could remember," with that the creature flew/ran towards Severus, who began to shoot spells at. None were working.

As the creature was flying/running, Setsuna had remembered that Severus was with her. Quickly seeing that wizardry has no effect on the creature, Setsuna whispered her attack, "Dead Scream."

A purple sphere of energy came from Pluto's staff and was aimed for the creature. The creature was only about three meter away from Severus when the sphere hit the creature. The sphere absorbed the creature, leaving dust in its place.

Severus had no idea what just happened, "Who and what are you?"

"I have many names, but I'll tell you one of them: I am Sailor Pluto."

"How did you destroy that creature? What kind of magic do you use?"

"You're a man of many questions, aren't you?" Sailor Pluto smirked.

"Just careful who I talk to."

Before either could say more, Severus and Pluto saw the rest of the Hogwarts staff came running out. Turning back to Severus, Pluto said her goodbye, "I hope to see you again, Severus Snape."

Pluto ran down the hill closer to the Great Lake; then disappeared. Severus was left standing there wondering how she knew his name.

"Severus!" Minerva's voiced sounded. She was right behind Dumbledore, who is in front of everyone else.

Dumbledore reached Severus first, but Minerva was the one who asked all the questions, "What happened? Who attacked us? Where is Miss Meioh? Are you are right?"

"Minerva, I'm fine. There was a creature that looked like a Chimera. But I couldn't use my magic on it."

"Then where did it go?" Septima looked around.

"A woman came out of nowhere, and her magic saved me. I don't know who she is or where she went."

"Did you get a name?" Pomona questioned.

"I think it was 'Sailor Pluto'."

"Where is Miss Meioh? She went down her with you…" Dumbledore looked straight at Severus.

"I don't-" Severus started.

"There she is!" Filius had walked in front of the group. Laying on the ground right in front of the Great Lake was Setsuna with her eyes closed. Her purple robes were ripped and her hair, for the first time since arriving to the school, was down. Most of her hair was covering her face. Hence they couldn't tell if she was unconscious, or dead. Filius and Severus, being the closest to her, reached Setsuna first. Filius quickly felt for a pulse, which thankfully was there, "She's alive. Her pulse is a little slow, but it's there."(1)

"How did she get over here?" Poppy looked at Severus.

"I don't know. After we approached the creature, a purple glow surrounded us. When the glow died down, I heard a cry, and that's when that woman Sailor Pluto appeared. The cry was probably Miss Meioh."

"Hagrid, would you mind carrying Miss Meioh to the Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore looked at gatekeeper.

"No, sir," Hagrid gently, or as gently as he could, picked up Setsuna, who mumbled something.

"The rest of us shall go to the staff room and see what we can do to protect the school."

* * *

Setsuna felt someone picking her up. She was exhausted from using her powers. She wondered if this is what Usagi felt like after transforming into Eternal form the first time. When she was in eternal form, she could feel every time stream moving, and also could see very small glimpses of some. The last conscious though of Setsuna's was that she seemed to lying down on a bed. She then finally fainted of exhaustion.

* * *

Everyone in the staffroom had found a seat at the round table in the middle of the room.

"Beside Severus and Miss Meioh, did anyone else find something of interest?" Dumbledore started

"Nothing different from what Severus told us, but I do believe I saw the glow that he mentioned," Poppy spoke up. "I sensed a warm feeling from it. Like how you eat chocolate after you encounter a Dementor."

That comment sparked a lot of the other's thoughts. All of staff members started to talk all at once for what seemed like the longest while. After a while of this, Dumbledore wanted order but failed to get people's attention. So he looked over to his deputy, who started to bang the closest book she could reach against the table. Everyone shut up within two seconds.

"Thank you, Minerva. Now, what about you, Severus? Did you feel anything like this?" the Headmaster looked at the potion master.

"I felt something very similar to what everyone else had when the light surrounded me. It was a warm and loving feeling," Severus mumbled.

"Who was that woman Snape? Sailor Pluto was it?" Rolanda was getting really curious about this. Severus' face when they were running to him was the first time she'd ever seen him in such a shock state.

"I told already, Hooch, I don't know. She just appeared after Miss Meioh cried. Her magic was able to defeat that monster. The monster had called her one of the 'sailor senshi'," Severus looked slightly annoyed.

"What did she look like?" Minerva inquired.

"She was about my height probably, red eyes, and dark green hair-"

"Green hair?" Pomona had never heard of such thing. "Is that even possible?"(2)

"I don't know but I know what I saw."

"What about the monster? Did it say anything about its identity?" the Headmaster pushed.

"All that it said was that it took order from the 'Black Moon family', I believe."

"Irma, do you think that you'll be able to search the library for this group?" Dumbledore looked over to where Irma was sitting. Irma just simply nodded.

"But this still doesn't answer how we should protect the school and students, Albus," Bathsheda pointed out.

"Given that we don't know much about them, I don't really see how we could protect the castle. It's risky, but I think we should wait a while and see what happens," Filius said being a voice of reason. "But of course it's ultimately up to you, Albus."

"I would have to agree with you Filius. What Severus has described, this creature doesn't seem to take damage with our magic. Hence it would be pointless for us to put barriers, if they could easily get through," Dumbledore reasoned out loud. "We'll just have to be very careful for a while."

* * *

All that was going on in the staffroom took place within a little less than an hour. As the first hour mark of the meeting was passing, Setsuna started to wake. Though her vision was a little blurry from waking up, she could make out Hagird's figure, which looked like he was dozing off.

"Hagrid?" a groggy Setsuna mumbled.

"Aye, Miss Meioh, it's me. Do yeh remember wha' happened?"

"Barely, I remember going to the Great Lake, and then a glow. That's all. I guess I passed out during the glow."

"We should go ter Professor Dumbledore, now," Hagrid stood up. "Do yeh think yeh could walk ter the staffroom?"

"I believe so," Setsuna swung her legs over the edge of the bed and quickly stood up. And a little too quickly, for she temporally lost her balance.

With the help of Hagrid, Setsuna regained her balance so that she could walk. Slowly but steadily, the two made it to the staffroom. The staff members in the room already were talking about what the creature was and who it took orders from.

"Ah, Miss Meioh! I'm glad to see you're alright. But if I'm completely honest, I wasn't expecting you to wake up for another two hours or so," Albus cheerfully smiled.

"Do you remember what was happening during or after the glow?" Severus asked looking directly into her eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that Miss Meioh wasn't what she says she was. He had no doubt that she could do magic, but she had a different magic aura surrounding her.

Inwardly Setsuna was a little uncomfortable with Severus looking at her with such intense eyes, "I don't remember much, just a warm glow, then a force pulling me out of the glow. I guess the force knocked me out."

"Do you recall a woman Sailor Pluto?"

"I fear I don't."

"So it would appear we don't have much to go on with these new appearances," Dumbledore slowly said. "We will just have to protect the students and be careful for now. Now, it's starting to get late, so good night to you all."

Dumbledore got up from his seat and waved good-bye to everyone as he walked out the door. Setsuna started to look around the room at the other staff members. Minerva was rubbing her temples looking tired. Pomona was fiddling with the ends of her scarf. Poppy had summoned a cup of tea a while back, now she was staring into it. Rolanda, Charity, Septima, and Aurora were all quietly talking. Both Filius and Irma had summoned books to read, though Setsuna doubted that they could focus on what they were reading. Severus was looking at his hands, or so it seemed. He was really watching Setsuna, seeing what she would do. When Setsuna looked at Alistair, his eyes were blank, as if he was looking but not seeing. Setsuna was a little spooked. She nodded politely to say her good-nights and quietly walked out of the staffroom. Hagrid had left moments before, so Setsuna could still hear faint footsteps walking towards the main doors.

Setsuna started to slowly walk the other way, up to the fifth floor. However, when she was about to turn a corner to access the stairs that lead to the third floor, Severus appeared. "Miss Meioh, may I have a word? If you don't mind."

"What about, may I ask?" Setsuna tilted her head a little. She was slightly worried that Severus will find her out, if he hasn't already.

"Though the conversation is starting to become redundant, I would like to talk to you privately about tonight. I don't know about the others, but I have a hunch that you know more than you stated earlier."

Two weeks and one monster and her secret is already out; or at least in the process of being figured out. "My office or your office?"

"Your office, if we were to go to my office, we would have a higher chance of being bothered by a student. Which I'm not really in the mood for."

The two walked in uncomfortable silence. Setsuna liked and was used to the silence, but this was suffocating; given that this is Severus Snape she was walking next to. The closer the two got to Setsuna's office, the more nervous she was. In all her living years not once has she told an outsider her secret; let alone has anyone figured it out. Cleverly placed memory magic prevent that.

When they finally did reach her office door, Setsuna slowly opened it and let Severus walk in first. "Tea?" Setsuna offered before Severus could say anything.

"No thank you. I do not plan to stay long," he replied abruptly.

"Okay. Will you not take a seat then?"

This time he did comply and say down to the nearest chair to the door. "I'll get straight to the point Miss Meioh. After you had explain the whole '-san' thing to me, I had looked up a few Japanese words. One of them was 'senshi', meaning warrior. Since the woman tonight was called a senshi and not a warrior, I figured she from Japan. Or at the very least not from around here. Also about 10 years ago I was staying in my family's muggle home in London, and I remember there being a blonde girl saving people, like Sailor Pluto did tonight for me. I believe her name was Sailor V? She had powers completely different than our magic. It drove the Ministry crazy for a while. They thought that this girl was exposing magic the muggle world. These two, in my opinion, have shown using completely different magic than wizardry, so they might be related. And since one is possibly from where you come from, you might know something."

Not showing it, but inwardly Setsuna was, well… shocked would be an understatement, that she and the others had been so careless. Also how Severus had figured out this fast. Of course these just all assumption, so Setsuna had the options to come clean or lie through her teeth. She didn't like either but the former was not an option no matter what.

"Well honestly, I just know them by name. They've been in the local paper and news a few times. Sailor V was also in Japan for a while but disappeared once a girl named Sailor Moon came along. Sailor Pluto, I believe, is an ally of Sailor Moon. But that's all I know of them." Setsuna hated lying, but it was in order to keep their secrets. "Some friends of mine were once saved by them. But I've never got to talk with them."

Severus just stared at her. Setsuna was familiar to this tactic. Haruka uses this on Hotaru and Chibi-usa to confess the things if Haruka, Michiru, or herself thought they were up to something. The trick was to make the person so uncomfortable in their seat that they'll confess. Seeing that Setsuna was unfazed, Severus stood up from the chair, "Well then, I bid you good-night, Miss Meioh."

Setsuna walked Severus to the door. Once she closed the door, Setsuna let out a relief sigh.

This is going to be a long school year.

* * *

Severus was surprised when Saturday's breakfast was halfway over and neither of the new professors had arrived. Setsuna Meioh didn't seem to be the kind of person who would be late for anything. Alistair Hayes, however, was another story. His whole being emitted the sense of mystery. He seemed about Severus' age so they would've attended Hogwarts at the same time. Yet, no such Severus had recollection of an Alistair Hayes.

Finally within the last half hour of breakfast, Setsuna made an appearance.

* * *

Sunlight was sneaking into Setsuna's room through the crack of her bedroom's shades. Opening her eyes just a bit, she saw that almost 8:30. _I'm late! Curse Severus for keeping me up! _Jumping out of bed, quickly putting on dark grey robes, and pinning her hair up in a messy full bun, Setsuna was out the door running to catch the last half hour of breakfast.

Walking into the Great Hall, Setsuna saw the Headmaster and Deputy, Severus, and Poppy at the head table. A few students were still sitting at the tables leisurely eating. Quietly slipping into the seat next to Minerva, she placed a few sausages and some eggs onto her plate. Then laid her head onto the table.

"Tired from last night?" Minerva asked the younger woman.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Over thinking about what happened?" Minerva said empathically.

"Severus-san came to talk me after the meeting in my office. He mentioned that this isn't the first time someone like Sailor Pluto has appeared here."

"Hmm… interesting… Well anyway, you're lucky Poppy wasn't in the infirmary last night or else you would have never touch the ground this morning," Minerva tilled her head towards the healer, who speaking of which, just got up to join Setsuna and Minerva.

"Setsuna! You're awake! How was your night?" Poppy walked up behind the two women.

"Nothing eventful happened, if that's what you mean," Setsuna smiled at Poppy.

"Well I'm glad you slept in. After what happened last night, I'm surprised that not more staff members slept in. It would have done them good if they had."

"Well hopefully we won't have to worry about a night like last night for a while," Minerva stood up to leave. "I have some grading I should've done last night. Enjoy the rest of the day you two."

* * *

Walking into her room, Setsuna pulled out an envelope from her robe pocket. As she was walking out of the Great Hall earlier, an owl swooped down delivering a letter. From the writing outside of the envelope, she knew Hotaru written the address.

_Dearest Setsuna-mama,_

_ We would've written soon but we had no idea how to send letters to you. A Professor Dumbledore had written to us a few days ago telling us how to write to you. An owl had arrived pecking at the kitchen window. I thought that the owl was cute and I wanted to keep the owl as a pet. Haruka-papa, who had arrived back from Australia earlier that day, freaked out a little when it first arrived in broad daylight. It took Michiru-mama about ten minutes to calm Haruka-papa down._

_Nothing has changed too much since you've left. Minako-san visited for a few days about a week ago. She, Usagi-san, and Mamoru-san visited us one day. Usagi-san told us that Mamoru-san propose! The date isn't set yet, but it's mostly like going to be in the summer, says Usagi-san. Minako-san and I were screaming. Michiru-mama said that she wouldn't be surprise if you could hear us in England. Minako-san being Minako-san was of course wondering how were you, and if you've met any cute guys. Now I must pass this off to Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa for I must go to my lessons._

_This is Michiru! We hope that you are well and that life in England has been good. As Hotaru has already mentioned Mamoru-kun and Usagi-chan are planned to marry soon. Hotaru probably doesn't know is that, in October, I have a concert in London. So if you could get a day off, maybe we'll be able to see you before Christmas. Haruka and Hotaru are coming too of course. I'm also giving you an extra ticket so that you can bring someone from the school with you and to meet us. If you wanted of course._

_Now, this is Haruka, going back to Minako-chan's comment, have you made any new friends perhaps? Male or female? I hope you can come to Michiru's concert; it would be great to see you. Oh and Koneko-chan gave us a picture of all of us together to send to you. _

_ Loving Family,  
Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka_

Inside the envelope was the picture of all ten senshi at the Cherry Blossom festival about six years ago. Setsuna had forgotten all about this picture. Mamoru-san had taken it when they were all at the park's festival. Magicly, Setsuna made a frame for it. Carefully placing the picture into the frame, Setsuna placed the frame onto the side table near the window. Enclosed with the letter was the concert ticket, the show on October 29. _Now what could those two be up to?_

Finding a piece of paper and quill, Setsuna wrote a response saying that all is well with her; telling them to tell Usagi-san and Mamoru-san congratulation. And that if the headmaster allows her a day off, they'll definitely see her and perhaps a colleague. She decided not to tell them of the attack; she didn't want to ruin the peace in their life. She'll only tell them when absolutely necessary or when she knows a little more. Whichever comes first.

* * *

Grading papers weren't as bad as some of the professors claimed it was. It gave Setsuna a sense of accomplishment when she finished them.

After grading as many essays as possible for the day, Setsuna set down her quill. The students understood the materials, just some details muddled. The average of each class was about an E.

Seeing that the weather has yet turn completely winter, Setsuna decided to go out for a walk. _Perhaps near the Great Lake where the attack happened._

Putting on an outer robe, to protect her from the wind, Setsuna walked out her rooms' door and towards the courtyard. In the courtyard there were many students enjoying the weekend. Some students, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff mostly, greeted her with a smile. Setsuna politely nodded to each one.

Just before the end of the courtyard, Setsuna spied three Gryffindor boys huddled together. Two of them were the red heads from the sorting. The other boy was, Lee Jordan, if Setsuna remembered correctly. She was torn between going for her planned walk and sneaking up on the boys and finding out what they were up to. The latter is what won, but purely out of curiosity.

"Mister Weasley, Mister Weasley, and Mister Jordan, pry what you three are up to on a Saturday like this?" Setsuna's presence obvious surprised the three boys.

"Professor Meioh!" the three boys yelped in unison. "What are you doing here?"

"My curiosity got to the best of me when I saw you three here heads down, as if you were doing work. When, instead, you should be enjoying the day off. Now, if I've answered your questions, will you answer mine?" Setsuna said politely.

"Should we?" said one of the twins, Fred most likely.

"Only if she promises not to tell anyone," Lee Jordan smiled cheekily towards Setsuna.

"That seems fair. So professor, if we tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else? Especially the other professors?" the other twin spoke.

"I promise," Setsuna was genuinely interested. According to Minerva, the twins were infamous for playing pranks on other people. They had yet to do any kind of prank at Hogwarts, but that might soon change.

Fred, or whichever twin originally spoke first, Setsuna honestly couldn't tell them apart, spoke, "The other day, I believe it was Wednesday-"

"No, it was definitely a Thursday, we had double potions," the other twin interrupted.

"Anyways," Lee continued, "these two were just walking to the Great Hall to meet me for lunch, a little late, I might add, when that caretaker stopped them for no reason!"

"I'm sure Argus-san had reasons," Setsuna tried to defend her colleague.

"Well, he stopped us because he said we were suspicion of doing something since we were late to lunch." Twin one, as Setsuna was now calling them since she didn't know which one was which, said.

Twin two continued, "He asked Snape, who was walking out of the Great Hall at that moment, if Snape could take points away from Gryffindor just because we were a little late for lunch. And Snape did it! So we just simply want to show them what really happens when we are planning something."

"We were thinking of Bulbadox Powder on Flich's coat," Lee said smiling.

"We might include a Dungbomb, but also might save that for later," twin two said with a smirk.

"We plan to get Snape back at a later date," twin one added.

"Just as long as the effects aren't indefinite, I'll let this one side." Setsuna saw three smiles break out on the boys' faces. "But _just _this once. If I catch you again, I'll also dock some points from Gryffindor. And just remember the consequences if you ever get caught."

"Alright!" twin one and Lee cheered totally disregarding Setsuna's warning.

"Don't worry, professor, we'll remember this," twin two said.

The three stood up and saluted to her, then walked into the castle. Leaving Setsuna to smile to herself.

Midway to the lake Setsuna spotted an enormous paw impression on the grass. She knelt down on the grass to get a better look.

"Based off the imprints and how deep they are, I'd say the creature you and Professor Snape saw was pretty big," a male voice sounded behind Setsuna. Whirling around to see who spoke, there was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alistair Hayes.

"Alistair-san, what are you doing here?"

"Probably the same thing as you, looking to see if there are any clues to tell us what the creature was last night." Alistair had walked up to Setsuna so that he was next to her while speaking

"So have found anything?" Setsuna was very interested in this monster. It said that it was part of the Black Moon family. _Could Crystal Tokyo already be forming?_

"Nothing particularly value of mentioning. Although, I went into the Forbidden Forest during breakfast, I came across a most unusual flower. Though I'm not a botanist nor an herbalist, so I can't say what's normal or not. But I do know a few things."

"What did the flower look like?" asked Setsuna.

"The shape and petals look like an ordinary poppy, but I don't think there is such thing as a poppy with crystal petals," Alistair reached into in robes. When he pulled out his hand, in it was a stunning light blue crystal flower.

"Where did you find this?" Setsuna had leaned closer to get a better look.

"There was a big rock-thing not too deep into the forest. And next to it I found a very small field of these flowers."

"Amazing," Setsuna uttered both in shock and slightly fear. _Crystals are forming here, is that why I got my powers back?_

"Would you like to keep it?" Alistair stretched out his arm to Setsuna. "And in return you don't tell anyone else about this. I would like to research about this flower in private."

Setsuna nodded and delicately took the flower from Alistair's hand. This was the first flower anyone has given her in years, which caused a slight blush to appear on Setsuna cheek.

Said blush didn't go unnoticed by Alistair.

* * *

**A/N: 1: Even though no wizard jobs is mention to need to know how the body works, I imagine that wizards aren't completely ignorant to the human body.**

**2: I find it funny how in Sailor Moon about half the cast has an odd hair color, yet no one really says anything about it. So to have fun with that, the professors from Harry Potter question it.**

**I hoped you liked it! I worked hard on this one.**

**-Catfriend3000**


	5. Four: An Invitation, a Deal, an Attack

**A/N: HAHA! I managed to update again with in the same month! (Well, it's still June where I live). Thank you to PandaPuppet, GlitterVan, NPP6, Sailor GaOn Donut, Zelda-serene-moon, Wilona Riva, and KurandRobgirl for review, even if it's a few words. Thanks to RainonSaturn, Zelda-serene-moon, and KurandRobgirl for putting this on their favorite list(I hope I don't disappoint). And thank you to WindGoddessHaruka, NPP6, RainonSaturn, and KurandRobgirl for following.**

**The quiz that Setsuna gives one of her class is a type of quiz that my English teacher last school year loved to give my class. So that my inspiration.  
(Sorry for any grammatical errors.)  
**

* * *

Chapter Four  
~Week of September 18, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 3rd Year Gryffindor History of Magic class, 1989~

"For today I'll be giving a class pop-quiz. I will choose a random student to answer one question from a series of many. Based off of the number of correct answers the class gets, that will be everyone's grade for this quiz," Setsuna paused to see most everyone shocked. "Now, let's get started."

"Professor? What exactly is the purpose of this type of quiz?" Percy Weasley raised his hand.

"This kind of quiz will tell me what everyone knows and doesn't. It will also teach you how to think under pressure in a different way. Don't worry too much about the questions. They'll all be based off of materials we've covered. Now first question… Oliver Wood. What was one of the two duties of the people on the moon?"

"Er…protect… to watch over the people of earth at that time?" The question for Oliver wasn't hard, but the pressure to answer correctly made it seem harder.

"Correct. Marilyn Lewis, what was the other duty of the moon people?"

"To watch over the… holy stone?"

"Half right. Benedict Sinclair, what is the name of the holy stone?"

"The Moon Stone?"

"That answer is incorrect Mister Sinclair. The 'holy stone's name is Silver Crystal. That's one and a half out of three. Kenneth Towler, where was the castle on the earth's moon located?"

This patterned continued until the end of class. In the end, everyone had answered three questions and the final score was 32 out of 36. "Tonight's homework is to write an 8 inch essay on the powers of the Silver Crystals, due Wednesday."

The class groaned. Astronomy and Divination was bad enough with these mythical essays, now history had them too. Granted, Meioh's lessons were more interesting than Binns'.

* * *

"Good afternoon class, I hope you enjoyed your lunch. To start us off, can anyone tell me where we last left off?" Setsuna asked her second year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor class. "Yes, Miss Tanner?"

"We were going to talk about the different position of the moon and earth's court," a brown haired girl answered.

"Very good, parchment and quills out. As we have learned so far, the moon was part of an alliance with the rest of the solar system. And because of the power and responsibility the moon had, they the biggest court of the alliance. The head of the moon's court was of course the queen and king. Then there were the representatives from the different planets. From Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter the kings were their planets' representatives. The queens from Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were their planets' representatives. The Earth too had a representative, but was a little different from the others. The representative was usually from some ranking, but the person could be anyone that was chosen by the Earth's court.

"Next were the heads of different aspects of the moon kingdom. For example, there was a general in charge to make sure any rebellions were kept from doing major harm to the people. A lead scientist or scientists to help manage the different groups of scientist to, write reports of the test for the royals, and gathering new ideas. A head of agriculture, which made sure that enough produce was growing for everyone to eat. Seeing as most, if not everyone, people on the moon were vegetarian there was no need for meat.

"Some unofficial members of the councils were the princess' four guardians. They were referred to as the 'Four Guardian Deity Warriors', or simply the 'Guardian Warriors'. The guardians were the princesses from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. The princesses of these planets lived on the moon with the princess. Now for the earth's court-"

A hand rose at this point. "Yes Mister Lovell?"

"If the princesses from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were protecting the moon's princess, what did the other four planets' princesses do?" Noah Lovell, a Gryffindor, spoke up.

"Well without going into too many details, the princesses of Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto formed another group, 'Warriors of the Outer Solar System', that, opposed to the Guardian Warriors, protected the Alliance from outside attacks. But we'll get more into them later in the year. Now going back to the earth's court…"

* * *

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sighed. Just a little over two weeks into the new school year, and the Weasley twins had started to cause havoc. He had to give them some credit for making this far into the year without a prank; given the stories about them.

The Messieurs Weasley said, when questioned, this Monday was a drab. So to spice things up, they thought it would be fun to curse everyone, who were in the Great Hall for lunch, with the Jelly-Legs Curse. He thought the idea was funny and entertaining. Professors Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, their head of house, thought otherwise.

Thus the two boys had detention with Flich for the past two nights. Both boys, or monsters as Flich now calls them, had to scrub the Great Hall floor on their hands and knees. No magic. They were to report Flich's office at 6:00 and work until curfew, 8:00.

It was Wednesday, today, that the twins had done another prank of placing Bulbadox Powder on Flich bed spread. Their friend Lee Jordan had decided to join in on this one.

Flich didn't want to deal with them, so he passed off the duty to the next professor he saw, who was Miss Meioh. The boys have detention later tonight.

Dumbledore was presently writing a letter to the Weasleys' parents. The sigh earlier was for the response, or more likely the howler, which was bound to come from Molly Weasley addressed to her sons.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey usually loves to lounge in the staff room before dinner, given if there isn't any students/staff member that needs her attention in the Hospital Wing. Luckily, since the cold weather hasn't started up yet, there haven't been many people sick. Which gives Poppy plenty of time to be in the staff room.

However, this particular time isn't the time where Poppy could just relaxing. Instead, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were arguing about the upcoming Quiditch season, per usual. They've been arguing since they walked into the staff room, which was two hours ago. A few other staff members had almost came in, but seeing Minerva and Severus at each other made them leave. Poppy would've left long ago if it wasn't for Minerva and Severus blocking her way to freedom. And every staff member knew that if you try to interrupt them while in this mood, you might as well have a death wish.

"Decent?" Severus questioned Minerva in a voice louder than he usually uses. "The members on the Slytherin team are superb and all equal to one another. Where on Gryffindor teams, the members are all slackers. The only one who has actually tries to win is Wood."

"What about Charlie Weasley?" Minerva pointed out. "He's just as passionate as Wood."

"True, he's passionate about the game, but you and I both know Minerva that he rather be out with Hagrid doing who knows what."

"Well we may not be as _passionate_ as you, but at least Gryffindor plays fair. Slytherins cheat right and left."

"Now Minerva," Severus slightly smirked, "you know what's fair and unfair on the field isn't up to you, it's up…"

Just as Severus was talking, Poppy noticed another person had walked into the room. "Setsuna! How has your day been?" Poppy had now completely ignored Minerva and Severus, who froze upon Poppy speaking up.

Setsuna gave Severus and Minerva a quick look, the two were nose to nose in a staring contest, and then went to look at Poppy to answer her question, "I've been actually looking for you Poppy-san."

"For me? Whatever for? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine. But I just wanted to tell you that a friend of mine is performing at an upcoming concert and gave me a ticket for myself and a friend, and I thought that you might want to join me."

Severus was now leaving the staring contest to sit next to the window. Minerva, seeing that Severus went to sit near the window and being stubborn not to leave the room, decided to sit by the staff wardrobe on the other side of the room. Poppy, still ignoring Minerva and Severus, replied to Setsuna's offer, "Would the concert be in the Muggle London?"

"Most likely, but my friend knows that the friend I'll be bring is magical, so you wouldn't have to worry about that. The concert is in late October, so I've asked Dumbledore-kyoju if we could both have the night of the concert off. And he said it was fine if you wanted to come."

"I'd love to!" Poppy smiled at the younger woman. "So, who is this friend of yours?"

"Kaioh Michiru or Michiru Kaioh. She's-" is the only part of her sentence that Setsuna could finish before she got interrupted.

"The famous violinist!?" Minerva and Poppy both shrieked. Severus just simply looked over to the three women. "Is she one of your housemates from Japan?" Poppy continued.

Setsuna only had time to nod before Severus joined into their conversation, and quite rudely one might add, "How do you know such a famous person and how did you become to live with her? She's a world famous musician and you, Miss Meioh, are just simple Japanese witch. And speaking of which, how does she know about wizardry?"

"To answer your first two questions, Severus-san, I guess you could say we've always known each other. We met a long time before Michiru became famous. We started living together because I had adopted a friend's, who just died, young daughter. And Michiru and her… forever seeming lover," Setsuna said for the lack of better words. 'Girlfriend' isn't strong enough to express Michiru's and Haruka's relationship. 'Lover' alone didn't sound right either, and 'soul mate' sounded too cliché, "needed a stable place to live. The answer to the third question is Michiru once walked in on me while I was magically healing a burn I gave myself when making dinner one night."

This answer seemed to lessen the stare Severus was giving Setsuna.

* * *

"So," Setsuna half sighed. She loved everything about being a teacher so far, well, except this detention duty that Flich force upon her, "given that I did warn you three about detention if you pranked, and the fact you pranked alone, has properly earned you three detention." If anyone were to look into the History of Magic classroom, they could tell that the four people currently in the room wanted to anywhere but this classroom. "Tonight's detention is simple, since Professor Binns could no longer touch his books they been collecting a good amount of dust. Your job is to dust the dust off the books I give you. No magic and you three will be in separate parts of the classroom. When you think you're done, come to me and I'll let you go for the night."

With a wave of her wand, Setsuna levitated the books off the shelf and into three different piles in three different corners of the room. The boys each staggered to a different corner of the room and began dusting. While Setsuna pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. She was now forced to write about the Black Moon family and the start of Crystal Tokyo.

She had planned to write the day Alistair gave her the flower, but she wanted to find more about the attacks before writing to the others. But she knew next to nothing new and it was time to tell them.

_Dearest Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka,_

_In my last letter I said all was well with me here in England. Which is true. I even have a friend who willing be coming with me to your concert, Michiru. However I do have some unenthusiastic news. A few weeks ago Hogwarts was attacked. You don't have to worry about it being a past enemy. In fact, we've been expecting this enemy. The monster that attacked us was a sort of a cross between a tiger and crow. And it's working for the Black Moon family. As the creature was attacking me and another professor (we were the two who found the monster), Guardian Pluto came to me and gave me my powers back. My powers felt stronger than ever and I was able destroy the monster with one hit. Guardian Pluto also said that all of should be getting when the future requires our power. Hopefully that means that we all have a little more time with these lives without danger._

_Also, another professor was wondering the school's ground a while back and found an unusual flower. The flower appeared to be a poppy, however its petals were crystalized. I have a feeling this isn't just all coincidence and that our future is coming. Faster than we believe._

_Please don't tell the others about the attack, I would hate for them to worry about this. If you must say something, tell them to watch for any signs of Crystal Tokyo forming._

_ Missing you all,  
M. Setsuna_

Right as Setsuna finished signing the letter, Lee Jordan came up to her desk, "I've finished dusting the books you gave me, professor."

"Very well, let's have a look at them," Setsuna stood up from her desk.

She and Lee walked back to his area, but not before he quickly glanced at the parchment Setsuna was writing her letter on.

The pair walked past the Weasley twins, who started to dust twice as fast now.

"Hmmm…" Setsuna examine the entire book neatly pile nearest to her desk, "very nice job, Jordan. Your detention is over, you may go," Setsuna nodded to Lee. Then panned to look at the Weasley twins and smiled, "You might want to hurry Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley, curfew is approaching."

* * *

At 7:55, five minutes before curfew for first years, the Weasley twins finished their detention. And just as the clock came to 8:00, the Weasley twins were in the Gryffindor common room. Lee Jordan was waiting for them by the fireplace tapping his foot.

"What took you two so long?" Lee jumped up out of the chair. "I've been waiting for you two for about half an hour now."

"My duster barely did anything, so I had to wipe the books with the sleeve of my robes," Fred showed his two dust covered sleeves.

"I was watching a man walk in and out the Forest a few times tonight," George shrugged.

"I still wish you guys were here earlier," Lee spoke under breath, not wanting the twins to hear. But they did anyways.

"Why does it matter if we got here quickly," Fred answered plopping onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

"You both grew up with wizard tales, right?" Lee asked rhetorically. "Well, have you guys ever heard of 'Crystal Tokyo'?"

"Can't say. Why?" the twin in sync said.

"Because when I walked up to Professor Meioh's desk, she was writing a letter-"

"To who?" George interrupted.

"I didn't see. Anyway, whoever she was writing to she said that they should look any signs of Crystal Tokyo."

"'Crystal Tokyo'? What's that?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly what I want to know!" Lee pointed at Fred.

"Why not just ask her?" George suggested.

"How can I ask her about something that I shouldn't even know about?" Lee retorted.

"What about Dumbledore? Surely he'll know. He's the 'All-Knowing-Dumbledore'," George scratched his head.

"He might, but have you guys even heard of Tokyo?" Fred looked at the other two boys.

The other boys shook their heads. George then spoke, "The name 'Crystal Tokyo' sounds like something out of a bedtime story, so it's possibly not real. It could be something she and whoever she was writing is working on. Like a project name or something."

"True…but I'm still curious about this 'Crystal Tokyo'," Lee walked up the steps to their dorm room.

* * *

On that week's Friday, Setsuna was sitting in the staff room by the window watching the sun set. She was about half hour early for the staff meeting, but she finished the grading all the papers that she had. So with nothing to do, she was sitting with a cup of tea looking out of the window. Charity Burbage and Filius Flitwick were also in the room grading their own papers.

"Ah, Setsuna, I'm glad I'm not the only one with nothing else to do," Poppy walked to sit across Setsuna next to the window.

"No students to take care of, Poppy-san?" Setsuna smiled at the older woman.

"Just a few scraped knees. Nothing too bad, but just wait until next month," Poppy joked. "Oh, I meant to ask you this when you asked me about the concert, but do you think simple muggle wear would be proper?"

"I'd imagine so. Since the concert is at midday, and outdoors, I believe the concert isn't really all that formal."

"Perfect! I don't go to Muggle London very often, so I don't have very many muggle clothing."

To pass time, the two women kept chatting about this and that. Eventually, most of the staff members had come into the room, except Severus Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I was wondering Setsuna, when you're not grading, teaching, sleeping, or eating, what do you do?" Poppy asked.

"I keep myself busy with reading, both muggle and wizard. And back home, I would sew a few pieces of clothing for my housemates. What about you? Being the school nurse, I would think, doesn't allow much time off since you have to be available at all times." Setsuna questioned back.

"Well, don't tell Severus or the Headmaster this, for I think they would be a little less than happier, but I like to play around with potions to heal aliments faster and less painful for the students."

"You are truly a nurse through and through," Setsuna smiled. "So what have you been working?"

"Well, because of last year's outburst of the flu, I've been trying to reduce the side-effects of Pepper-Up Potion. So far, I've reduced the time of having smoke come out from your ears. But only a little."

As Poppy was speaking, Alistair walked up to the two women, "Ah, excuse me ladies, I was wondering if I could steal Miss Meioh from you, Madame Pomfrey, before the meeting starts."

Poppy quickly, but unnoticed by the other two, looked between Setsuna and Alistair, "Of course, Rolanda and I have yet to agree on a safer way to play Quiditch. We can finish our talk later, Setsuna," Poppy waved to her friend.

As Poppy walked over to where Rolanda was sitting, Alistair filled Poppy's former seat. "I won't waste too much of your time so, I'll get straight to the point Miss Meioh. Am I correct to assume you remember the flower I gave you a few weeks back?" He paused to wait for Setsuna's answer. She gave a tacit positive response, which seemed to be enough for Alistair. "Right, so lately I've been going back to the little field I found the flowers with some tools to inspect the flowers' and their surrounding a little better. However, today I found some unearthly black colored rocks, or crystals, I'm not really sure. Anyways, since I don't have very much knowledge for these things, I was wondering if you would want to help me decipher this mystery."

"Why me?" Setsuna inquired.

"I don't really want to tell anyone about this discovery, but since you already know, I figured we could work together."

Setsuna was slowing becoming just as equally curious as Alistair about all this, there were too many coincidenceshappening. So she said yes.

As Setsuna was finishing agreeing to Alistair, Dumbledore came into the room and announced that the meeting was starting.

"Now, the first order of business…"

* * *

Severus Snape was bored. It wasn't often that he was bored, but it does happen. Not that he would ever admit it, he does have a reputation to keep after all. But now was a time Severus was bored. This meeting was just like the previous, boring, meetings of this school year:

Dumbledore would start with asking if anyone knows anything new about the people behind the attack earlier in the year, then move on to talk about misbehaving students, or poltergeist, and the proper punishment for them. The meeting would end with the next week's upcoming plans. And if any staff members have any type of announcement, they would say it at the very end.

And of course there's the fact that this thirty minute meeting usually ends up taking about an hour.

To pass the time, Severus started to scribble on his parchment, pretending to take notes. The scribbles were nothing particular, just random lines. However, his eyes were starting to droop. Prior to the meeting he was cleaning up the mess the fifth year Hufflepuff made in his classroom.

"Now, if nobody has any announcements, I declare this meeting over." Happier words could not have been spoken for Severus. If the meet were to go on even for one minute, Severus would have fallen asleep.

Immediately everyone dispersed from the central table to go do their own thing. Flitwick, Severus noted, went straight to his usual chair to read the latest _Challenges in Charming_ magazine. Hooch, Burbage, and Vector all went to the chairs around the fireplace to chat about the latest _Witch Weekly_. Minerva went to sit by the window to do who-knows –what- paperwork. Pomfrey and Miss Meioh moved from their seats to sit next to each other. Everyone else left the room to do whatever it is they do. Severus could careless, but observing has always been a thing to occupy his mind.

Severus just got up to leave for his rooms. However, Sprout came running in yelling, "The forest... is on... fire!"

This sparked uproar within the staffroom, "What happened? Is it near the school? When did it start?"

"Dumbledore… wants… the heads… of house… to… check on… the students... The rest… of the… staff… go… to the… forest… to defuse… the fire," Pomona wheezed the sentences out. As soon as Pomona finished the message, the staff members were running to their places.

From the moment the rest of the Hogwarts staff got to the edge of the forest, they instantly saw something wrong with the fire. Instead of the typical colored flames, the flames were an onyx black. And they were burning everything they touched. A flame brushed a tree, and the tree's branches fell to the ground instantly, the ends charred. Above the forest was something shaped like a phoenix. The phoenix had black feathers with a dark glow around it.

Wands and spells simultaneously flew out and towards the phoenix. "Aguamenti!" Jets of water flew towards the phoenix, but nothing happened.

Dumbledore's voice boomed above everyone else's, "Finite Incantatem!" Once again, nothing happened.

"Is this a Fiendfrye?" Irma Pince came up to the group. She and the others who weren't in the staff room when Pomona came in were notified by house elves sent by Dumbledore.

"I don't think so, the colors of the flames are wrong," Septima replied.

The phoenix, which up until this point was busy with the forest, was now focused on the professors of Hogwarts. The phoenix flew towards the professors, burning everything in its path. Alistair barely missed getting burned by the phoenix's tail. _Think Alistair, we can't use magic on it, but there has to be something we can do to stop the bird. A black phoenix… could the black crystals in the forest have something to do with this?_ Alistair did not know if his assumptions were right or not, but it was better than having no plan at all.

Quickly, but unobtrusive, Alistair made his way to where Setsuna was. "Miss Meioh, I have an idea. Those black crystals that I mentioned to you earlier, I think those could've created the phoenix. Or at least the crystal has something to do with this phoenix attack."

She looked at him before responding, "Even if you're right, how are we supposed to get into the forest? The fire is blocking our path. And the others will wonder why we are going in the forest," replied Setsuna.

"I'll place a Disillusionment charm on the two of us," without even waiting for Setsuna's response, Alistair cast the spell. "I don't think the fire is too deep in the forest, so we can go around it."

Alistair, not knowing the exactly where Setsuna was, groped for her hand, When he found her hand, he started to run to the forest, dragging Setsuna along.

He was right that the fire wasn't going too deep into the forest, so they were able to find the crystals easy. However, what they didn't expect to find a black ghost figure hovering above the crystals. The figure was shaped so that it looked like he was sitting with his legs crisscross. Besides a black cloak, the professors could only see his hands, which to say the least were an odd mix of colors.

Alistair felt Setsuna releasing the disillusionment charm on her. Apparently she had an idea. He watched her pull something out from her robes' pocket. Though, before she could do anything, the figure noticed the pair. The figure pointed one finger at the professors. A black light came out from the fingers and made way towards the professors.

The last thing Alistair heard was a cry before losing conscious.

* * *

"Janus!" a young girl in a white and green fuku yelled. "Where have you been? The Queen and Serenity has been looking for you!"

"Sorry Jupiter, I guess I lost track of time," said a boy with dark hair sheepishly.

"Well come on! The meeting is starting soon," Jupiter hurried the taller man, who was sitting on an over sized chair reading.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm almost done with this book."

"Well hurry up, you don't want to make a bad impression of yourself to the royals," Jupiter walked out of the room.

Janus resumed his reading. Quickly finished the tale about a floating civilization in the sky, he placed the book back on a shelf, and ran out the library's door. _Mercury told me that the conference room was in the West wing, first floor… Which is what way?_ The preteen boy groaned. This was only his first week in the moon palace and this meeting was to be his first. He only knew the location of his room, the dining room, and the library.

Trying his luck, which according to most people he met he had a lot of, he decided to just walk around. _Not the best plan, but a plan._

* * *

_Where am I? Why do castles have to so big and with so many doors? _Janus was lost. He was usually very good with direction, or just very lucky, but not at this time. _Okay… let's try… this door!_ Janus swiftly walked through the nearest door, one with the different phases of the moon. Once he was through the doors, he immediately knew he was no longer on the Moon's palace. The room, or wherever he was, was filled with fog. Janus couldn't tell which way was which.

"Halt! You are not authorized to pass here. Any who attempts to violate the laws of time will be destroyed!" Janus saw a figure of a female about his age. She had long green hair and the top of her hair had a bun. Her uniform was similar to the Senshi he's met, with only the colors differing. Raised above her head was a staff shaped like a key with an orb at the top.

"Where am I?"

"Dead Scream," the mysterious girl whisper. A purple orb came towards Janus, who barely managed to dodge it.

"Janus!" a familiar voice to both Janus and this odd girl sounded. Both figures froze. "Pluto," the same door Janus had just walked through opened, and in came the Queen Serenity, "it's alright. This boy is part of the Moon's council. He doesn't want to use the time gates. I imagine he just got lost, after all, this is his first time in the moon palace." The two teens just stared at the queen, then at each other.

"Er… Sorry about the intrusion, m-my name is Janus. I am one of the new advisors for the Moon family," Janus politely bowed. Just from a minute with this girl and he knew that despite her age: this girl was powerful and not to mess with her.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Pluto. And no need for you to apologize, I didn't know you were part of the moon's court. My deepest apologizes for attacking you," the girl, Pluto, kneeled down to him and the queen.

The Queen smiled brightly at them both, "No harm, no fowl, right... Alistair? Alistair? Alistair? Alistair!"

* * *

"Alistair!" Rolanda yelled again.

"Rolanda, if you don't stop yelling, I'm going to have to kick you out," Poppy said sternly from bed next to Rolanda with a sleeping Setsuna.

Small snickers could be heard in response. Most staff members had visited the Hospital Wings to be checked by Poppy. Everyone, so far, has had only first degree burns. Setsuna and Alistair appeared to be the only ones with anything to worry about. The former had woken up moments ago, only to have Poppy order her to go back to sleep. Alistair however has yet to wake up. Which was causing concern among some staff members. He had been muttering a few words here and there, but too incoherently to understand.

"Poppy, will they be okay?" Pomona questioned calmly.

"They should be. It seems they were knocked unconscious by the lack of breath. Which doesn't surprise me since they were in the middle of a forest fire. Which, by the way, why were they there in the first place?" Poppy glared at the remaining staff members in the room, Pomona, Rolanda, Filius, Severus, Charity, Hagrid, and Minerva. Filius, Severus, and Minerva were unnerved, but the others flinched at her look.

Silence formed between the colleagues.

"Look! He's waking up!" Charity cheered and broke the silence.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter and its ending... Feels rushed to me... Oh, well... I don't know if I'm going to have the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan much involved, but I might...**

**Now...*evil grin* don't think you know everything, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve when it comes to the Defense teacher.  
**

**Until next time,**

**-Catfriend3000**

******P.S: Those quizzes were never fun. Nor ever will be.  
**


	6. Five: A Surprise

**A/N: YES! I was hoping to post this on 7/24, for it's one of my best friend's birthday. So this chapter is for her, even though she doesn't know this exists nor will she ever read this... Still, she's the one who made me read Harry Potter and I'm the one who made her read Sailor Moon (both of us love Setsuna/Pluto!).  
**

**Anyways, thanks to the guest, PandaPuppet, RainonSaturn, Alyssa, Wilona Riva, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, KurandRobgirl, Heroine of the Valley, and Sailor GaOn Donut for reviewing. Thank you to KurandRobgirl, archiemouse, archiemouse, Dark-Key0, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, King Arthur Pendragon, and Heroine of the Valley for following. And thank you to Cosmos89, KurandRobgirl, Dark-Key0, King Arthur Pendragon, and Heroine of the Valley for adding this to their favorite list. I hope I don't disappoint.  
**

**Sorry if anything seems rushed...**

* * *

Chapter Five  
~Week of October 2, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Staff Room, 1989~

Every weekday morning, breakfast starts at 7:00 and ends at 7:45. And classes don't start until 8 o'clock. Thus it wasn't uncommon to find some staff members in the staff room before and after breakfast, finish grading, planning the day's lesson, or just talking with one another.

Lately Setsuna has taken to visit the field of flowers in the forest, before breakfast, then tell Alistair, who was still in the hospital wing, after. Today Poppy kicked her out, stating that she would have a chance to talk to him later, for she is releasing him. But Poppy pushed Setsuna out of the room anyways, class was starting soon.

Now with nothing to do, Setsuna walked back up to her classroom to prepare for class. But not without running into a professor.

"Miss Meioh! Don't you usually visit Mister Hayes at this time?" asked Filius as the younger woman was walking by his classroom.

"Good morning Filius-san. I do, but Poppy-san kicked me out. Apparently she is releasing him today."

"That's good. The poor lad has probably had enough of Poppy's treatment for the rest of the year. Speaking of Mister Hayes, you two seem to be very close. I don't suppose…" Filius left the sentence hanging, but Setsuna knew what he meant.

"Oh no, nothing like that. We just share some common interests."

"Ah, I hope you can forgive me, Miss Meioh, for being a little curious," Filius smiled.

"I'll admit that I can be as equally as curious in some situation," Setsuna replied, thinking of the rumors she could tell. Thank you Time Gates.

"What do you two talk about? You both seem like whatever you talk."

"Oh, just this and that, we really just talk about the different views on things," Setsuna paused for a second. Filius thought she just realized something. "I apologize Filius-san, but I must get to my first class. We only have about 4 minutes before class starts."

"Well then I bid you good bye Miss Meioh," Filius waved to the leaving figure of Setsuna. _How did she know the time? There aren't any clocks around…_

* * *

"Now, just for the next few days, you should take it easy with magic and walking. Nothing too complex with magic, stick to lectures if you must for the older students. And don't take excessive walks around the grounds. To your rooms, classroom, Great Hall, and staff room is fine but anything beyond that, I advised against. You're body still needs its rest," Poppy Pomfrey listed as she was walking Alistair Hayes out of the Hospital Wing.

The fire from a week ago ended without too much damage to school grounds. But, the idea of a fire on the grounds scared some students and made some staff members uneasy. The only ones with any real damage done to them were Alistair and Setsuna. The latter got release after a day's worth of rest. The former, however, wasn't so lucky. Poppy, apparently, had medical records on Alistair stating that he has had problems breathing before. So not willing to take any chances, Poppy kept Alistair under her watch until she felt that he was breathing normally enough to go to work. And during his time in the Hospital Wing, the Professors Dumbledore and Snape had substituted for him (everyone, excluding Professor Snape, had not-so-favorable feelings towards the latter substituting).

"Poppy, is this all really needed? You kept me in here for almost a week and a half. I think I can manage," Alistair sighed. He was definitely not used feeling so useless or to this fuss.

"Yes, unless you would like to come back here and stay here for another day or two. Believe me, you are not the only one who doesn't want to stay here. With the way the rest of the staff acts when in this room you'd think they were five years old, not members of England's finest wizarding school's staff," Poppy scoffed. This remark had Alistair amused.

"Five years old, eh? What has been your worst case?" a very intrigued Alistair asked.

Poppy paused for a moment, "It's between the times when the Headmaster had food poisoning. I forbade him from eating any sweets for a week, goodness knows I regret that. The other time being when both Minerva and Severus caught the cold last year and were in my care for almost two weeks. Two of Hogwarts' most stubborn people sick at the same time. It was a nightmare," Poppy groaned. Which again amused Alistair and made him smiled.

"Well, I promised I won't get into too much trouble. See you later Madame Pomfrey, hopefully in a less distressing way."

* * *

Setsuna, leaning against the front of her desk, sighed as the last student of her second year Ravenclaw/ Slytherin class left. So far today has not been a good day for the time senshi.

First, this morning when she went to check on the flower patch in the forest, Hagrid had spotted her and prevented her from getting a good look at the crystal flowers. So she had to lie to him that she was just taking a walking, which alone made her uncomfortable, for Hagrid was a sweet man. And from the small glimpse she saw of the flowers, the black crystal was gone. _Not good!_

The next happening, which included the only good news all day so far, was during breakfast. A letter arrived from Usagi. Usagi wanted to her design bridesmaids for everyone for her wedding. Which was very flattering and Setsuna couldn't wait to start. However, Severus Snape got a peek at her letter, which included a few sentences about Senshi business. He had questioned her about the letter, subtly of course, but she knew he saw something. _I cannot allow anymore slips ups. He already knows too much._

The third occurrence happened in the halls right before class was to start. Alistair had caught up to her from behind when she was climbing the stairs. He had just exited the hospital wing when she finished her conversation with Filius. Alistair wanted to know about the crystals. So she pulled aside into a corner of the corridors, not wanting anyone to overhear them. The two were standing fairly close to one another when Pomona Sprout walked by. Pomona gave a small cough. Instantly the two stepped away from each other, but the damage was done. Setsuna imagined that from Pomona's point of view it appeared as if the two were having a very intimate moment. Setsuna learned from Poppy that Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch were Hogwarts' worst gossips. Thus she knew by lunch, rumors about her and Alistair were bound to be amongst the staff. And she wasn't sure if Alistair had realized it.

Finally, the last incident was during her class of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The first Quidditch match of the year is later this week, Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin, and the two houses were already taunting each other. During most of class Setsuna couldn't get anyone to calm down. At first she doled out detentions. That however had little to no effect on anyone. Finally when the first spell was cast, Setsuna snapped. She casted Sonorus and said, "Enough!" When everyone calmed down, she began to reprimand the class.

"Now, I know Quidditch is an important aspect for everyone in this school, I too am excited, and that spirits are high right now. But that does not permit this kind of behavior. These Quidditch matches are a school gathering and a privilege. If any one of you disregards the school rules, this privilege could be taken away from you. Do I make myself clear?" most everyone nodded. Setsuna gave a small sigh before continuing, "Seeing that class is almost over, I cannot give today's lecture, however, given that most, if not everyone, in this class is at fault, I still expect today's homework to be done. Today's class was supposed to be an introduction to a new part of Silver Millennium, but now it will be your homework. You are to write a foot long essay about properties of the planet Venus." The class groaned. "That is all. Essays are due Wednesday, no exceptions."

Now, as soon as Setsuna finished her sigh, a knock on the door sounded. "Come in!" Though she did not want to talk to anyone, this day was bad enough, she had to keep appearances.

"Tough class, Setsuna?" Rolanda Hooch's head popped into her classroom.

"To say the least. How do you know?" Setsuna pushed herself off her desk.

"Well, the students were muttering about the homework and the lecture you, apparently, gave them."

"Yes, well, the upcoming Quidditch match sure does have great effects on the students."

"Oh this? This is nothing. Wait until a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match comes up. Duels break out if the tension is high enough. But, I think I know of a way to make you feel better," Rolanda smirked at the confused look Setsuna gave her.

"Really? And what could help me?"

"Perhaps a visit from a certain someone might make you feel better… Now, whatever is that look for Setsuna. There's no need to act so coy, Pomona told me during my free period this morning."

A looking of realization donned on Setsuna's face. _This certainly happened a lot faster than I thought._ "I'm sure you're mistaken, but I'm in no relationship with anyone."

"So then Pomona was mistaken then? She was sure that she saw Alistair Hayes snogging you senseless," Rolanda's smirk grew as she saw Setsuna's skin grow red. "Aha! So she was right!"

Before Setsuna could response, Rolanda was already walking out of the room. She could've gone after her, but she didn't want to make this situation any worse than it is.

_Can this day get any worse?_

* * *

In the Headmaster's office, Professor Minerva McGonagall was helping Headmaster Albus Dumbledore write some responses to clueless Ministry officials.

"Albus, I know you're planning something. Your eyes are an obvious clue," Minerva paused writing her letter to the head of the Department of Mysteries.

For the last week, Minerva has noticed a certain glint had been in Dumbledore's eyes, the kind of glint he gets when only he knows something and he wants others to figure it out.

"My dear, am I that easy to read?" Dumbledore looked over his spectacles and desk to the black hair woman sitting in his office. When Minerva raised an eyebrow, Dumbledore beamed. Then, if it were even possible, the shine in Dumbledore eyes just increased.

"Now what are you up to?" Minerva, now aggravated, questioned.

"I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with the 4th, 17th, and 29th of this month. Although I doubt we'll be doing anything until the 17th, for that is the middle of the three dates," Dumbledore could see wheels turning in Minerva's head.

"The 29th? Is that Miss Meioh's? Or Mister Hayes'?"

"The first. However, seeing that she and Poppy are going out that day, it seems fitting to celebrate it another day. So why not have a grand party celebrating all three of you. Of course, if you would like a separate party for yours, it's not too late to-"

"No! Goodness knows that with the kind of parties you put on, one once a year is enough. But unfortunately, you find the need to celebrate everyone's birthday," Minerva muttered the last part to herself.

Dumbledore pretended not to hear her, and moved the conversation on, "Now, should we make our way down to lunch? I hear there is going to be custard lemon tarts for desserts."

* * *

Lunch had been a weird occurrence, to put it lightly. When Alistair had walked into the Great Hall for lunch, most of the female staff members smirked or looked at him with a weird expression. He ignored the looks and went to his usual seat, between Severus Snape and Septima Vector. Severus glared at him, nothing new there, but it seemed intensified. Septima immediately started to talk to him. Now that alone was peculiar. Since he started to work here, she hasn't given him the time of day. During meals she usually talks to Irma Pince on her other side.

But then again, there's always a first time for everything.

"So, when did you begin to court Miss Setsuna Meioh?" Septima asked flat out. There was no need to wiggle around the subject.

"Huh? Court? What are you talking about?" Alistair knitted his eyebrows.

"Come now. Everyone on the staff, and maybe some students, knows about it. You and Miss Meioh were caught by Pomona this morning on the second floor in a... 'loving' position." Alistair eyes widen at the wording.

"I… er… I mean… the two of us…" Alistair was completely baffled. He had no idea how to answer.

"I guess love turns even a somewhat clear thinking mind into a useless lump," Severus commented. Alistair noted that Severus's voice seemed to be colder than usual.

Alistair turned to reply to Severus' comment, but stopped when he saw Setsuna standing in the doorway coming from the portrait room to the Great Hall. One look from him and Setsuna turned right around to walk back through the door she just standing in.

"Oh, did you have a lovers' quarrel?" Severus sadistically smiled.

"No, nothing like that. I actually have no idea what's going on," Alistair watched as Poppy went after Miss Meioh.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Alistair were together?" Poppy barged in her friend's office. She had followed Setsuna from the Great Hall hoping to find out what was happening. "If you had, I wouldn't have kicked you out this morning. But now that I think of it, it does make sense of why you came to visit every day…"

"Why does everyone believe we are involved?" moaned Setsuna as she laid her head on her desk and covering her head with her arms.

"Rolanda told me, she was bring a first year who fell off their broom, that Pomona saw the two of you together in the halls this morning and you two were snogging," Poppy answered.

"But you yourself told me that she and Hooch-san are known for gossip," she had raised her head again to look at Poppy.

"True, but gossip always does have a string of truth. And Pomona's gossip is true more often than not."

"Great…" said Setsuna sarcastically.

"Well, if you two aren't together, then what were you two talking about?" Poppy noticed Setsuna began to fidget with some lose strand of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun. Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"You promise you won't tell anyone right?" Setsuna finally broke the silence.

"I promise, but is it really that bad?"

Setsuna shook her head, "No, not really… it's just a little embarrassing..."

"Well?" Poppy was getting very curious about this. This might be a chance to see another side of the enigmatic woman she's been becoming so fond of recently.

"I was trying to ask if he was willing to teach me how to duel. See, I never had a formal lesson in magic. I was privately tutored by an old friend of mine. Unfortunately, we never got to dueling, for my mentor died in an accident. And because of the attacks here, I wanted to know how to defend myself. And since he's the Defense teacher, I figured he's the best candidate. That's all."

"And… what did he say?"

"Well, I never got to finish my explanation. Pomona interrupted us before I could ask."

"So then if you're not going out, why did you flee the Great Hall? Were you worried he told about your need for lessons?"

"Not really, I heard his conversation and I didn't want anyone to make a big scene. Apparently the whole staff thinks we're a couple. "

"I see... But just as a notice, if he does accept your request, make sure the lessons start next week. I've banned him from doing any complex magic."

"Okay. I plan to try again after afternoon classes. Hopefully no one will interrupt us."

"I wish you luck. But I'd keep in mind that over half of Hogwarts thinks that you two are a couple, so make sure you don't make it too public if you want the rumors to stop."

"Are relationships within the castle so odd?" Setsuna has been curious about this for a while. Everyone seems to making a big deal out of this.

"Within students, they're very common. Between staff members, well… you saw how people reacted."

* * *

"For today's class, we'll be staring a new unit, if want to call it. So far we've focused on the Moon and Earth. Now we're moving onto a new part of the Silver Millennium. The next place on our agenda is Venus. In a nutshell, Venus was known for mainly two things, the first was their beautiful scenery. The sunsets, the gardens, the hills, Venus was the epitome of beauty. It was no wondered that some considered it more stunning than the moon. Also famously about Venus is the Venusian's habit of playing matchmaker for everyone," at this a few students laugh. "Laugh all you want, but when a match is made by someone in Venus' royal family, the match is destined. And if anyone were to go against the match, terrible things could happen to the people. Of course with this kind of power over a person's feeling is very dangerous. It could tear apart a person, emotionally and physically.

"Venusians were also great for love advice, they could immediately tell if a couple was meant to be or not. Of course Venus wasn't only good for things involving love. The Princess of Venus was the leader of the group who protected the Moon Princess..."

Luckily for Setsuna, the rest of the class went without any problems. _Finally something nice._

"…Homework is to read up on the duties of royals of Venus. We'll have a quiz next class. I wish you a good afternoon and evening."

_There's fifteen minutes before the next period starts… I'm sure if I speed walk, I can make it to the Defense room before class starts…_

With that thought in mind, Setsuna briskly packed away all the necessary papers for her to grade, she was going to start grading after this, in her lavender messenger bag, Hotaru gave it to her last year, and locked, magically, her classroom door. She did not want any students, Weasley twins, or ghosts, Peeves, to mess with the room.

Setsuna pushed through the mass of students rushing to get the next class' materials. There was one girl, third or fourth year, frantically asking everyone she ran into if they had seen her potions' textbook. When Setsuna walked in front of the Charms classroom on the third floor, she saw a group of Hufflepuff students, based off of their robes, who were desperately practicing the Levitation Charm.

Picking up the pace, Setsuna reached the flight of stairs that would lead her to the second floor. However it seems that almost everyone in the whole school was fighting their way up or down the stairs. Setsuna was tempted to slide down the banister to pass everyone, like she's done a few times as a kid on Pluto. _Odd thing to remember._

When Setsuna reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridors, she saw outside the classroom doors a mass of second year Ravenclaw. Going around the corner, Setsuna walked up to the door of the attaching office of the professor. Knocking on the door, Alistair quickly opened the door, as if he was expecting her. "Miss Meioh! I was hoping to see you. Come in, come in."

"I apologize for coming right before your next class starts, but I needed to talk to you."

"Please have a seat. Now, would this have to do with the rumors going around about us?" Setsuna nodded. She wasn't really sure how to word what she wanted to say.

"You saw Poppy-san going after me at lunch, right?" Alistair nodded. He wasn't really sure how he felt about all this, nor what to make of it. "Well, she asked me if the rumors about us were true, which I denied. I hope that was okay…" Alistair just nodded. Setsuna continued on, "Then she inquired about the true nature of our meeting…"

"I hope you didn't tell her about the crystal flowers," spoke Alistair softly.

"It took me a few moments to think of a story to tell her. I thought of the idea that I was asking you if you could teach me how to duel. And since I really don't know much about dueling and I hate lying, I was wondering if you could really help me."

"Clever ruse. But unfortunately I don't have much experience in dueling either, and experience is vital for the teacher and pupil," Setsuna sighed. Well, at least now she could tell Poppy she did ask him for help and he simply declined. "But if you're really want to learn to duel, I believe I overheard a few people saying that Professor Snape has had a lot of time dueling. You could try to ask him."

Setsuna inwardly groaned. The one person in Hogwarts, no scratch that, the whole world, who has ever come close to discovering her and the others' secret, is now the one who could help her. Outwardly Setsuna sighed, "Well, thank you for the advice. I hope I haven't wasted any of your time."

"Nonsense, I like speaking with you Miss Meioh. And I wish you luck on asking Professor Snape to help you."

* * *

Poppy couldn't wait to sit down in the staff room with a cup of Earl Grey with Setsuna. Six spell mishaps, one twisted ankle, two broom accidents, and three students with a slight cold. Not too bad of a day, especially for a Monday in October, but Poppy still couldn't wait to relax, even if for a few moments.

When she did walk into the staff room, she saw her friend sitting by the window with a big book and pencils scattered over the table next to her. Setsuna was looking up at the people in the room then quickly scribbling something down on her book.

"Evening Setsuna, whatcha doing?" Poppy greeted as she sat down across the younger woman.

"Ah, Poppy-san," Setsuna flipped the book closed and moved some of her pencils out of the way, "I was just drawing some rough drafts of some dresses for my friends. A dear friend of mine is getting married in the summer, and she wanted me to design the bridesmaids' dresses. It's quite an honor and I wanted to get started as soon as possible."

"May I see the sketches you've done so far?" Poppy was sincerely interested. Never in a million years would Poppy think that Setsuna Meioh was into fashion and making dresses.

"Of course," Setsuna opened her sketch book again and turned to a page with a lovely, simple white, with a tint of blue, dress.

The dress went to the ankles of the model on paper, and the skirt was high waist and full. The bodice had a few jewels cleverly placed. The neck line was a modest sweetheart and the sleeves were off the shoulder but went down to the elbows of the model's arm.

"This is lovely!" Poppy complimented the slowly blushing Setsuna.

"Thank you. I hope the person wearing the dress thinks so too," Setsuna closed the book again.

"Eh? You mean not everyone is going to wear the same dress? How many dresses do you have to design?"

"Eight or nine, I'm not completely sure, it depends."

"Nine dress? All unique?"

Setsuna nodded, "I've been looking at the professors' robes as inspiration. Since most of staff's robes flow very well, imagining a dress with a similar flow isn't that hard."

Poppy was going to speak, but then Dumledore's voice stopped her, "All staff members please report to the Entrance Hall."

Poppy and Setsuna gave each other a quizzical look before getting up to leave (Setsuna quickly packed her sketch book in her messenger bag). Whatever caused the Headmaster to call everyone like this had to be important.

The two, along with every other staff member in the room, swiftly walked to the front doors of the school; the Headmaster and Deputy were already there. Once everyone gathered Dumbledore started to explain why he called everyone here, "A few moments ago, both I and Professor McGonagall felt an unusual present entering the school grounds. Due to the attacks, we are not sure if it's a friend or foe. I would like everyone to look around the school for any new presences. Argus, Minerva, and I will be watching the castle and Hagrid is already looking in the forest. I would like the rest of you to search the rest of the ground and maybe some in the castle too."

The only answer Dumbledore got was his staff exiting the Entrance Hall. Poppy and Setsuna walked out the castle together, Severus was not far behind them. "Why do you think he's following us?" Poppy whispered.

"No idea," Setsuna whispered back. _Does he still suspect something?_

The three made their way to the boathouse. Some boats were wading in the water, and others were suspended above them by ropes. Oars were lined up against the walls. And random buckets were here and there, the three check the inside of every bucket. Just in case. Even after every nook and cranny was searched, they found nothing.

Severus was the first one to leave the building. Setsuna and Poppy looked at each other in dejection. They walked backed up the hill to the castle, Severus in the front and Setsuna and Poppy next to each other behind him. Midway back to the castle Poppy suddenly raised her wand at a bush, which was rustling. Setsuna and Severus saw the same thing not long after. Severus inched closer. Right as he was about to part the bush to reveal whatever was behind it, a pink fluff popped out.

"Mata mata Chibiusa desu!"

* * *

"Now, Miss Meioh, could you explain who this young lady is?" an elderly man with white hair asked the Time Senshi.

Once Chibiusa popped out of the bush, giving a man with black hair dressed in all black a good scare, Setsuna brought her back to a castle. An elderly man quickly called off the search. He requested her, Setsuna, the man she scared and two other women, one was there when she popped out of the bush and the other she's never seen, to come to his office to speak about her unannounced appearance. On the way up, Setsuna quickly, telepathically, explain to her what time period it was, where she was, and what was happening now.

The man in black, a woman with curly brown, and Setsuna had recounted what had happened during their search. Once they were finish, she was in the spotlight.

"Her name is Usagi Serenity "Small Lady" Tsukino. I often look after Small Lady when her parents are traveling for work. Though… I don't know why she's here instead of home in Japan," Setsuna sternly looked at the pink senshi.

"…Mama and papa had a job in London, and took me along... But when they finished that job, they were called to Scotland... And since mama and papa knew that P- Setsuna-chan was here, they decided to drop me off," Chibiusa was starting to feel uncomfortable with the stares she was getting from adults in the room. The woman in the dark green robes with glasses and the one with brown hair were skeptically gazing at her. The man with the white hair was looking at her like he was trying to figure out if she was real or not. The man in all black was glaring at her, as if he was trying to burn a hole in her head. Setsuna seemed to be figuring out why she was here.

"So your parents just decided to drop you off in the middle of nowhere? But how did you get here? You can only find this place if you're magical," asked the woman in green.

"Er… well… to be honest, I don't really know how I got here…" she answered.

The man with white hair sighed, and then looked over to tallest senshi, "Miss Meioh, do you swear that this girl is no threat to the school?"

"Yes," the Senshi of Time simply said.

"You and this young lady seem close, so therefore I must trust your judgment about her…" the white haired man paused. "Seeing that her parents dropped her off here for Miss Meioh to watch her, I guess we have no choice but to let her stay until her parents pick her up. Miss Meioh, do you take responsibility for anything this girl might do here?"

"Yes."

The white haired man smiled at her, "Then welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Miss Tsukino. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this school. The woman next to me is my deputy, Professor Minerva McGonagall. The man is our potions professor, Professor Severus Snape, and the woman next to Miss Meioh is our hospital matron, Madame Poppy Pomfrey-" a chirp interrupted the headmaster. Chibiusa turned her head to see a red bird on the top of a bookshelf. "And this is Fawkes the phoenix," the bird's face, in Chibiusa's opinion, looked like it was grinning.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I thank you for the trust and hospitality. And I am sorry for just dropping in on you like this," Chibiusa smiled back at the older man.

"Headmaster, would you mind if I take Small Lady to my room to rest?" Setsuna got up from her chair.

"Of course not. Good night Miss Meioh, Miss Tsukino," Dumbledore waved the two Senshi good night.

* * *

"Do you really think the girl is of no threat Albus?" Minerva asked Dumbledore a few minutes after the younger women left the office.

"Truthfully? Yes, to me Miss Tsukino is no immediate threat. However I am a little dubious of her appearance here. If Miss Tsukino's story is true, and this is just an innocent visit, then why did Miss Meioh seem so tense during the meeting? And what reason could Miss Meioh be so tense?"

"So you suspect that both Miss Tsukino and Miss Meioh are hiding something?" Severus spoke up.

"Everyone has secrets Severus. And I am sure the two ladies were telling the truth, are trustworthy, and no threat. But that doesn't keep me from wondering who Miss Tsukino and, to a lesser extent, Miss Meioh really is."

* * *

Chibiusa was in awe of the castle.

She's never seen, or heard of, a picture that could move and talk. Setsuna told her that that's how pictures are in the wizarding world. The few ghosts that crossed their path to Setsuna's room freaked her out a bit. She hated ghosts. But her favorite part of the castle, so far, was the moving stairs! They probably could have made it Setsuna's room within 10 minutes, however since Chibiusa was finding great amusement in stairs, they took the long way of climbing the stairs to fifth floor.

The moment Chibiusa entered Setsuna's room and saw her face, she knew she was in trouble.

"I'm not mad at you Small Lady," Chibiusa felt weight lifted off her should with that sentence. "However," Chibiusa frowned, "I must ask why you are here. Usagi-san is in Japan. And you always land in Japan; I should make sure of that."

"I was visiting you at the Time Gates, but something happened and I landed here," Chibiusa looked up at Setsuna, her face showed confusion.

"Mmm… well now that you are here Small Lady, you must be careful. There is a professor here that already is suspicious of me being a Senshi. You must not give him a reason to suspect you too. Here I am Setsuna Meioh, a half-blood Japanese witch, teacher of the History of Magic class, which is about the Silver Millennium."

"Why are you teaching wizards our past?" Chibiusa was mixed up.

"The former curriculum with the Goblin wars was redundant, tedious, and nothing too interesting. In my humble opinion, of course. The magic we used back then is the base of their magic today. And the class is History of Magic, so it seems to be a reasonable course."

The rest of the night was spent catching up with one another. Setsuna told Chibiusa of Usagi and Mamoru's wedding ("I thought it would be close by"). In return Chibiusa spoke of Kousagi birth ("Watch her around Luna, Artemis, and Diana").

"By the way, since when did you learn to speak English?" Setsuna realized all of a sudden.

"Was I speaking English? Really? Awesome! But I barely know how to say hi in English."

"I don't know. Perhaps it's your crystal working. Has it ever done something like this before?"

Chibiusa shook her head.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Minerva!" the Hogwarts staff cheered. Everyone, except Minerva of course, met in the staff room early on October 4th morning before the day's breakfast. The Headmaster was to collect her from her rooms and bring her to the staff room, even if she was kicking and screaming, for a quick get together. A party would be held later in the month. But for now it was a quick toast. The drinks were a fizzy juice the Headmaster ordered from Rosmerta.

"Thank you for not going too overboard. This is perfect," Minerva softly smiled at everyone. A few staff members gave her their gifts, but most everyone is saving their gifts until the party date.

From Dumbledore, she received a new tartan hat to wear at Quidditch matches (her old one was getting worn). Filius gave her a classy set of quills, ink, and parchment. From Poppy a simple brooch; Charity gave her something called a music box. Whenever she opened it, it would play a sweet melody. And there were a few drawers where she could store pieces of jewelry.

* * *

"So, Setsuna, you never really told me who the little girl was. You two seem very close," Poppy asked as she and Setsuna sat down in the Great Hall. They had just left the staff room and were now eating breakfast.

"She's one of my most precious friends. Her parents trust me to watch her from time to time."

"Do you like to watch over kids?"

"I love it. And you must too, to some amount. You watch over hundreds of students for about nine months every year."

"I love these students, but at times they drive me mad."

The two women's conversation was intervened by the flock of post owls entering the Great Hall. Two owls came towards Poppy and Setsuna. The owl for Poppy delivered the day's _Daily Prophet_. For Setsuna was a letter from home; most likely replying to the fact that Chibiusa was with her. She wrote and sent a letter to her housemates yesterday. Their response was quicker than Setsuna expected.

Setsuna gave an impressed look on her face and opened her letter:

_Dearest Setsuna,_

_For all of us here to hear that Small Lady got sent back in time and landed in England instead of Japan was a surprise. Usagi-chan was freaking out when she heard. It took Mamoru-san a while to calm her down. Hotaru, however, was excited that she's back. But she was a little disappoint that she might not get to see her. As for Haruka and I, we're a little worried. Why did she get sent to England? We know from your last letter that you don't think it was a mistake, but still, why? I've been looking in my mirror, but nothing is showing. _

_Another thing is that yesterday while jogging, Haruka came across a crystalized leaf. We haven't told Hotaru or the Princess and Prince yet, but we do think that you're right that the future is coming. It's starting to feel like the time when Hotaru was a baby: that all of this is a dream we have yet to awaken from. _

_No attacks yet, but we are on guard._

_We, of course, hope you are well over there. And eating decent food. Haruka-chan has finally managed to make tea without burning water, or the pot. We're very proud of her. ^.^ (a drawing from Hotaru)_

_Your loving family,  
Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru_

Setsuna couldn't help but let out a little laugh at Haruka's helplessness at cooking. Poppy looked over to Setsuna.

"What's so amusing?" Poppy put down the piece of toast she's been nibbling on.

"My housemate. She's scarily horrible at cooking and apparently she's finally made tea without any mishaps."

"A thing of tea? How bad is she?"

"Nearly every time she attempts, something catches fire. The pan, a spoon, the food. Quite a few times she's burnt water."

Poppy had to laugh at the last thing, "My, my, she does sound hopeless…"

* * *

Setsuna walked into rooms and found Chibiusa sitting by the window. "Good evening, Small Lady. I'm sorry I couldn't come back for lunch. I was speaking with another professor, and the meeting took longer than planned," Setsuna greeted the youngest Senshi.

"It's okay, Puu. Your rooms are fun enough, plus you have a lot of books. This school is amazing!" Setsuna spied Hogwarts: A History out and bookmarked. "Can I ask who and what you were talking about with that professor?"

"You _may_. I was asking Professor Snape, the potions teacher, if he was willing to teach me how to duel."

"Is he the one who looks like a bat?"

"Small Lady!" Setsuna chided. "I wouldn't call him a bat, but yes I do think you have the right person in mind."

"Eh? But he's the potions teacher. Why not go to the- what it's called- the Defense Against the Dark Art teacher."

"I did, originally. But he felt he didn't have enough dueling experience to teach someone. But Professor Snape has had been in many duels. It took a while, but we agreed on once a week starting next Saturday."

"Puu…" Chibiusa hesitated, "when do you think I can go home?"

Setsuna thought for a moment before coming up with an idea, "I think Friday, if it's okay with you, would be a fine time for you 'parents' to pick you up."

"Really? Puu, you're the best!" Chibiusa went to hug the older woman. This meant she could spend time with her friend.

"Hai, hai… now it's time for sleep," Setsuna softly pushed the younger girl towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Forty minutes later the two were ready for bed. Both had taken a quick bath, changed into pajama, and brushed their teeth and hair.

Within in moments of lying down on the big fluffy bed, the youngest Solar Senshi was asleep. Setsuna originally planned to conjure up an extra bed, but Chibiusa insisted that her bed was big enough for the both of them. Setsuna was reluctant, but once Chibiusa gave her _that_ look, she caved.

Hours later, Setsuna, wide awake, rolled over, for what seemed to be the billionth time, with her eyes wide open. In layman's terms: she could not sleep. She rolled over again to see a mess of pink hair. _We should've braided our hairs. It's going to be a mess tomorrow…_

Finishing musing, Setsuna, at last, felt her eyes growing heave and closing.

_Sailor Pluto was standing guard at the Time Gates with her back to the gates. But when she felt the gates opening, she turned around. A familiar figure, a figure she did not particularly want to see right now, was standing there. The face of the figure showed guilt, but, then again, she couldn't see the whole body._

"_Hello, Pluto." _

"_What do you want, advisor?" Pluto harshly spoke._

"_To see you. You haven't taken away the Space-Time Key you gave me, so I assumed that I still could come," the figure sheepishly said. When Pluto didn't speak, the figure continued, "Will you at least let me step through?"_

"_Why? You never knocked," the guardian retorted._

"_Please? I just want to talk to you."_

_Pluto was quiet for a few minutes, well if time could pass in this dimension. "Very well, you have five minutes of your time."_

"_Thank you," the figure stepped through the gates, he was now revealed to be a dark haired boy of 18 or 19 years of age. "Firstly, I wanted apologizes for my behavior the last time we were together. Secondly, I wanted you to know that my father, finally, agreed to release me from the arranged marriage."_

"_Is that all?" Pluto eyed the male._

"_Plu- no Setsuna, please, I'm so sorry. I've done everything I can think of to get on your good terms. I regret every word I said then. I was frustrated with how no in the court would listen to me and how everyone was snapping at each other. And I took out on you. And you're the last person who deserves those words and the last I want to not be speaking with me. Please, can we be friends again? Or at least on speaking terms again? Or on terms where we can be in the same place and you won't want to hit me? I am sorry..."_

_During his speech, Pluto had turned her back on him. "Are you truly sincere?"_

_The boy slightly smirked, "You of all people would know that I'm truthfully sorry, you watch over me. I know because I always felt your presence next to me when you do."_

_Pluto turned back around to face the advisor and looked him in the eyes. _He's truthful._ Pluto waited a moment before saying anything. "Very well…I accept your apology."_

_The advisor's eye filled with sparkles, his eyes seemed to be more alive than she's ever seen him. The advisor rushed to hug the Time Guardian. Once they pulled apart, the advisor instantly started up a conversation. "Now, what has been going on Pluto?"_

_For what seemed like hours, but easily could been mere seconds or years, the two talked about everything and anything. Pluto was happy to have her friend back and someone to talk to. Said friend was happy to be back in the company of the only person he has opened up to._

_By the time the two had to part, they were back to normal. The advisor had to get back to the moon, "Well, it seems that duties calls," Pluto gave him a sad look. "Do not fret, I will visit again. Soon, I promise. But for now, I leave you with this," quickly the male close the space between himself and the senshi. It took Pluto a moment to realize what was happening, and when she did, she blushed. Her typical calm face was red as a rose._

_When the male saw this, he smirked, "Until we meet again." _

_Pluto, now back to reality, tried grabbing his arm, but he already went through the gates._

"_JANUS!"_

Setsuna sat up rapidly, heavily breathing. When she calmed down, she foolish smiled. _It's been awhile..._

"Mhh? Puu?" a half-asleep Chibiusa spoke.

"Sorry, Small Lady, did I wake you?" Setsuna looked over to the clock on her night stand, 6 o'clock.

"No it's fine," Chibiusa said sitting up.

Setsuna mentally put together her schedule, Thursday mornings are usually the mornings Setsuna does the most grading. _First period: free period… Hmm…_ "How would you like to spend the morning together, Small Lady? We could eat breakfast in my rooms. And since I don't have class until second period, we can take more time than usual."

"Really_?_" Setsuna nodded. "Yatta_!_"

Setsuna rose out of bed and speedily, or not so speedily, brushed her hair._ I knew this was going to be a mess._

She walked into the sitting room, allowing Chibiusa to get dress, and she called a house elf, "Millie?"

_POP!_

Instantly there was a house elf in the middle of the room. "Good morning Miss Setsuna. How may Millie serve you this morning?"

"Good morning Millie. I was wondering if you could make breakfast for two for me and bring it here."

"Of course, Miss Setsuna. Millie will be right back."

_POP!_

The house elf disappeared. Setsuna went to clear off the table by her window. And then went to move a chair from the center of the room to the other side of the table. A table for two.

A second later Millie popped back in with a tray full of eggs, toast, sausage, rolls and orange juice. "Millie is back with Miss Setsuna's breakfast for two," The tray was obviously too heavy for the elf.

"Let me help you," Setsuna rushed to Millie. "Thank you Millie, this is perfect," Setsuna looked at the tray of food on the table.

"Millie is glad to hear that. If Miss Setsuna needs anything else, Millie will be ready."

"Thank you Millie, I am eternally grateful."

"Think nothing of it," Millie bowed before popping out.

"Are those sausages I smell?" Chibiusa poked her head through the door.

"Mm-hm. I hope you enjoy," Setsuna pulled out a chair for the younger girl, who gleefully hop into it.

The two Senshi merrily talked about everything. Well Chibiusa did most of the talking, Setsuna was happy to see her friend so cheerful and full of life.

"…And then Ceres Ceres told Hotaru to tell me that Helios was to visit."

This struck Setsuna as odd, for the dream protector rarely leaves Elysion, "To visit? Was there any special reason to?"

"Just to tell us that an old dream is shining again, but he couldn't tell who it was. Which is the reason why I was visiting you at the Time Gates, I wanted to know if you knew who the returning person was. Mama and Papa didn't know, so I thought that you would know."

"I'm afraid that I don't. I've told you that Crystal Tokyo was forming, but I don't know of anyone coming back."

"Hm… Helios said that he recognize that dream was someone's from the old Silver Millennium," the two Senshi paused for a moment before Chibiusa remembered something. "Ah! Speaking of Helios, I was hoping that you had another book on Pegasus."

"I don't believe I do, but the school library might."

Chibiusa's eyes sparkled with happiness. Quickly she dove into her breakfast. She wanted to get that book as soon as possible.

* * *

"Miss Meioh!" a voice called through the halls. Chibiusa and Setsuna turned around to see a tall dark haired man running up to them.

"Hello Alistair-san," Setsuna greeted. "Small Lady, this is Alistair Hayes, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Ah so this is the girl that scared Professor Snape," Alistair looked at the girl who holding on to Setsuna's arm.

"Good morning, my name is Usagi Serenity "Small Lady" Tsukino, it's very nice to meet you," Chibiusa politely bowed. Then she looked him straight in the eye, "Are you the one who said they didn't have enough experience in fighting?"

"Small Lady!" Setsuna gasped.

"I see you've told her about our conversation," Alistair grinned at the slight reddening of Setsuna's face. "Don't worry about, Miss Meioh. It is just a question. And the answer to it is yes," Alistair looked the girl in the eye right back. "Ah… Miss Meioh, I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Professor Hayes!" a red headed teenaged boy ran up to the group. Chibiusa hid behind a nearby statue. She and Setsuna agreed that only the professors should know about her being here.

"Ah, Mister Weasley, what can I do for you?" Alistair asked.

"I was wondering if you tell me more about some powers that vampires' have." Setsuna knew the boy from her 3rd year Gryffindor class, Percy Weasley.

"Er… do you think I could ask you that question later, Miss Meioh," Alistair looked nervously between the senshi and student.

"Of course, I'll talk to you later," Setsuna waved goodbye, then walked on. Chibiusa joined Setsuna, as the Weasley boy was too engrossed with the professor to notice the pink haired girl.

"Ne… Puu, are you close to that professor?" Chibiusa asked a few moments after walking from the two males.

"Well… I wouldn't say 'close', but we converse. Why? Do you not like him?" Setsuna looked concerned. She didn't tell Small Lady about Alistair knowing about the crystals. But if for some reason Small Lady didn't trust him, she's willing to rethink Alistair Hayes.

"No, he seems perfectly nice and all, but when you were talking to him, I felt something different surrounding him. Like his aura is completely different than the witches and wizards I've already met."

"So… you're saying that it's possible he's not a wizard?" Setsuna said as they came up to the library.

"I think he does have magic, just a different type from wizards' and ours'."

* * *

Setsuna, slightly dejected, walked up to the gargoyle on the second floor. She was going to speak to the Headmaster about Small Lady departure tomorrow. Setsuna knew the pink princess had to go back, but it still didn't keep her from wishing that the princess could stay. This last week has been a splendid week with the littlest senshi's presence. But now the week is almost over, and Small Lady was to go home.

"Squeaking sugar mice," Setsuna told the gargoyle the password to the Headmaster's office. She remembered the password that the Headmaster said on the night Small Lady came.

The gargoyle spun to reveal a flight of stairs. Setsuna ascended the stairs to come to a door leading to Professor Dumbledore's office.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" the headmaster's strong voice called.

Setsuna walked into the circle shaped room. Soft sounds from the shelves could be heard from the various trinkets. Snoring was coming from the _many_ portraits around the room. Setsuna turned to her right and saw the beautiful, red phoenix cooing.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Headmaster," Setsuna slightly bowed.

"Nothing to worry about, I just finished a letter for the Minister," Dumbledore put down his quill. "Now, Miss Meioh, what can I do for you?"

"… I would like to ask for permission to go to the train station in Hogsmeade tomorrow sometime after class. Small Lady's parents are coming to pick her up."

"Of course! Of course! Would you like a carriage for the ride?"

"Thank you for the offer, but no thank you. I'm sure we can manage. Beside Small Lady has barely any exercise this week, so I think that a walk will do her good."

"Very well. I do hope she has enjoyed her stay here. I regret not being able to come by to visit her, she seems like a delightful young lady," Fawkes cooed as if to agree. "Ah, don't believe you two have formally met, Miss Meioh this is Fawkes. Fawkes, this is Miss Setsuna Meioh," Dumbledore leaned over his desk to whisper, "I call myself his owner, but he's the one who really owns me."

Setsuna lifted the corners of her mouth.

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Small Lady," asked Setsuna. She was holding her room's door open. Today was the day Small Lady was going back to Japan.

She nodded yes. If Chibiusa were to be completely honest, she wanted stay. Not only was her closet friend here, but the castle was amazing. Not to say that she wasn't grateful for living in the castle she does, but this one was entirely different. It was full of mysteries, life, and adventures.

The two gradually walked out of the castle to the gates; they wanted to take as long as possible before they had to part. When they reached the gate, they saw a problem: the gate was locked and they had no idea how to open it. Chibiusa and Setsuna looked at each other.

After a few minutes in silence, Chibiusa decided to march up to the gate and poke (it was solid metal), tap (it sounded solid), pull (it didn't budge and she nearly fell back into the grass), push (it still wouldn't budge), and kick (just out of pure annoyance) the gate in that order. Nothing work, which caused Chibiusa to growl in frustration. Setsuna walked up behind her princess to hold her back from doing any more damage to herself, or the school.

"Do yer need 'elp with that miss?" a large build came up from behind them.

"Good evening Hagrid," Setsuna greeted the larger man.

"Evenin' Miss Meioh. Professor Dumbledore told me tha' yer're goin' out tonight."

"Would you mind opening the gates for us, sir?" Chibiusa had to crane her neck to see Hagrid's face.

"No' at all, miss," Hagrid walked up to the gate and did something to unlock it. Either senshi couldn't see what Hagrid did, but the gate opened. "'Ere yer are."

The two women thanked the giant and bid him goodbye before making their way down towards the village.

* * *

Severus hates going anywhere beyond the dungeons. He wouldn't go anywhere beyond them if it wasn't for Dumbledore threating to cut his budget for potion ingredients a few years back.

Now here he was walking up the blasted moving stairs to the hospital with a box of vials. Luckily he didn't run into any ghost on the way up. He did see Peeves, but fortunately he was at the Hospital Wing, so he ducked into the room before Peeves saw him.

Poppy wasn't in her office, so he walked into the infirmary. He inwardly smirked at the sight of the few students in the hospital beds shrinking or cowering when they saw him.

"Poppy?" Severus approached the matron from behind. She was at the end of the room just standing by the window ignoring everything. "Hello?" Severus walked up to be next to the lady. No response. "Oi, woman! Can you hear me?"

"Oh," Poppy said as if she just realized someone was with her, "Severus, what are you doing here?"

Severus lifted the box full of vials. Realization donned on Poppy again, "Yes, the Calming Draught. Thank you for making this for me," Poppy carefully took the box from the potion's master's thin hands. Poppy looked towards the window again before speaking, "Do you see that light?"

Severus, too, looked out the window; he saw a pink-ish purple glow above an area near the village. "What is that?"

"I don't know. I was just about to close the curtains, when I saw that light. I hope nothing is happening to Setsuna and Miss Tsukino."

"Why would the light affect them?"

"Setsuna is dropping Miss Tsukino off at the train station for Miss Tsukino's parents to pick her up."

This was the first Severus has ever heard of Setsuna going out of the castle grounds. Not even on weekends, the time when some faculty members sneak off to drink away.

"When did they leave?" Severus looked at the matron.

"Mmm… I think sometime after the staff meeting… I'm not sure. Setsuna was at both dinner and the meeting, and there isn't very much time in between those two. So I guessing she couldn't have taken Miss Tsukino down to the village and come back then."

"So, they are most likely somewhere by the light?"

"I think so," Poppy turned to see a pensive look on the potion master's face. _Now what could he be thinking?_

* * *

"Welcome students, faculty, and guests to the first Quidditch match of the year!" Lee Jordan's voice sounded throughout the Quidditch field. Cheering ensued. Unlike the rest of the student population, Lee was sitting with some staff members, the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick, and some guests.

"Today's match is Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. I hope those snakes get crushed! I have 3 Galleons on this game!" Lee cheered. Behind him, Severus and Minerva were glaring at the dreadlock haired boy. Both for the overly obvious bias statement. Filius and the headmaster were grinning. The guest were impartial.

"Madame Hooch lines up the teams. She throws the Quaffle, and, oh, it's immediately taken by Slytherin Chaser Flint."

The 4th year Chaser made a beeline for the goal hoops, with the other two Chaser and Beaters beside him. The three Ravenclaw Chaser each tried to steal the Quaffle, none made in time, for the Slytherin Chaser threw the Quaffle at the left post. Slytherin cheered when the Quaffle went through the hoop.

In an unenthusiastic voice Lee continued with the commentary, "Slytherin leads, ten to zero…Ravenclaw in possession, Chaser Maria Harrington…Watch out for Flint! Flint jabs at Maria… come on Maria! Beater Saunders for Ravenclaw hits Flint with the Bludger. YEAH! TAKE THAT SCUM!"

"JORDAN!" Minerva, finally, scolded.

"Er… did I do something wrong Professor?" Lee, innocently, asked.

"Start commentating unbiasly," Minerva snapped.

Each team scored multiple times before anything else really happened.

"AH! Morley sees the snitch! Morley goes after it! GAH! Bertrand saw it too. Bertrand is in the lead, now Morley, now Bertrand, now back to Morley! COME MORLEY!"

The two Seekers were neck to neck, Bertrand, the Slytherin Seeker, was trying to elbow Morley off her broom.

"Oi! That's cobbing! Foul! Foul!" the commentator shouted a little too loud and overzealous.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle. Every player over the pitch froze, "Penalty shot- Ravenclaw!"

"Eric Seaton is taking the shot, he flies up… Derrick prepares to block. And…OH!SEATON FEINTS LEFT AND SCORES! THE SCORE IS SIXTY TO FIFTY, SLYTHERIN! COME ON RAVENCLAW YOU CAN BEAT THOSE LYING, CHEATING SLIMEBALLS!"

"JORDAN!" Minerva chided.

"Sorry, professor," Lee Jordan said obviously not in the least bit of sorry. "Bertrand has spotted the Snitch again, darn. Flint scores again… Slytherin leads seventy to fifty. Oh? Morley has also seen the Snitch! The two are neck to neck again! They're reaching out… and YES! JOSIE MORLEY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS TWO HUNDRED TO SEVENTY!"

* * *

"Ah, I forgot how much excitement Quidditch matches bring. And luckily, no injuries this time!" Poppy expressed as she, Setsuna, and Alistair were walking up from the Quidditch pitch.

"Personally, I don't really see what's so great about Quidditch," Alistair frankly said.

"Oh? Have you been to a Quidditch match before?" Setsuna looked over to the man.

"No, but in America we have Quodpot, which, honestly, I don't really care for either," Alistair replied.

"You're from America?" Poppy and Setsuna stopped.

"Yes," Alistair said.

"But you have an accent," Poppy pointed out.

"Well… I've lived in Cornwall since I was 16, so I guess I picked up an accent," Alistair shrugged.

"Why did you move?" asked Poppy.

"I… er… it was… family reason," Alistair stumbled.

Setsuna decided to move the subject along, "What about you, Poppy-san? Are you native to England?"

"I'm actually from Wales. The year before I started school here, my family moved to London. And you Setsuna? Have you always lived in Japan?"

"Er… Yes…I was born and raised in a little town by Tokyo."

* * *

**A/N: Better than last chapter, I think, but I still need to work on the endings...**

**I apologizes for any OOC-ness there might be. I try keeping them in character, but with characters with not very big parts in the canon series, you do have to play around with somethings. Sorry if I got a little crazy with the rumor thing. I couldn't help but have a little fun ^.^ And for anyone who is thinking of telling me that Kousagi isn't really canon and that she's from a parallel timeline in the Sailor Moon series: see summary :"AU Timeline". **

**Thanks for reading,  
Catfriend3000**

**P.S: Points to anyone who knows where Chibiusa's entrance line is from.**

**P.P.S: Don't expect very many Quidditch matches from me. It took me a week to write this one. And it's under 500 words!**


End file.
